


Hamilton Homosexual Oneshots

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, Naked Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexting, Sickness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Just a bunch of gay one shots! Enjoy.





	1. It’s Been a Few Years (Thomas x James)

Thomas sat on his bedroom floor. Clutching a bottle of beer in one hand, and a paper in the other. In it was another letter from his late husband James Madison. Before James passed away due to lung cancer he wrote 100 letters to Thomas. And whenever Thomas was sad he’d read one of the ones labeled, ‘read when sad’ the others were saved for their anniversary and the day of James’ death. 

Thomas took a swig of beer and opened the letter, 

‘It’s been three years since I’ve passed Thomas. I know you’re still hurting tremendously. Don’t act like you aren’t, I know you very well. I want you to stop hurting dear. You’re too good to be in so much pain. I mean...we knew what was gonna happen. We knew it was inevitable. 

But I get it. Death is a very painful thing, especially when it’s your spouse. I still love you Thomas. My god do I still love you. You were the greatest thing to happen to me. You made my last few months amazing. Even though each and every moment I could see the pain in your eyes. 

I ask for you to do a simple thing. Pick yourself up Thomas. The world needs you. I’m not necessarily saying, ‘move on, find another spouse’ but you can if you want. What I mean is for you to keep going through life. Keep being a kickass lawyer, and keep hanging out with our friends. 

I love you so much Thomas. And I miss you. Just come back to me whenever it’s your time. I’ll be waiting. (And put down that beer) 

Love you,  
James Madison-Jefferson’ 

Thomas laughed through tears. He took one more swig of his beer and threw it away. He got in the shower cleaned himself up and got in bed. He clutched the letter to his chest and said, “Good night Jamesy...I love you.” And in Heaven James smiled softly and murmured, “I love you too.”


	2. First time -SMUT- (punk!Alex x pastel!John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens was an innocent 17 year old. He rarely swore, and never stepped out of line. Alexander Hamilton was the opposite. At 17, he’d already been swearing for ten years and such. Now a few months into their relationship. John is ready to lose his virginity to Alex.

John had the house to himself for the weekend. So being the teenager he was, he invited Alex over. John waited for Alex, he had a surprise for him and hoped he’d like it. Under his black skater skirt he had on a pair of baby pink lace panties on. He was willing to go the whole way tonight with their relationship. He was nervous, seeing as he was still a virgin. But Alex made him feel safe and comfortable, despite his big bad wolf demeanor. Because he honestly was a super sweet guy in private. Alex knocked on the front door and John let him in. Pecking him on the lips softly.

They shut the door and Alex hugged John tightly. They grabbed snacks from th kitchen and went up to John’s room like they always do. They snuggled up together and turned on a movie. John bit his lip, trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject to Alex. John said, “Hey babe...” Alex turned his attention to John. John continued, “I have been thinking....and well...I’m ready to lose my virginity to you.” Alex gasped, and was glad he didn’t have food in his mouth. 

Alex said, “John. You have to be 100% honest with me here. You’re not doing this just to please me, right?” John said, “No, god no. I wouldn’t do that. And I know you’d never force me to do something I wasn’t ready for. I mean. We’be been together for a decent time now. We’ve made out before, and have seen each other naked. So I think we can do this.” Alex slipped off his leather jacket and smirked at John he said, “Well as long as you’re ready. I am too.”

John climbed onto Alexander’s lap and kissed him passionately. Alex rested his hands softly on John’s hips. John got up and said, “Close your eyes Alex. I have a surprise for you.” Alex listened and John took of his skirt, leaving him in his pastel pink crop top and baby pink panties. John said, “Open.” Alex opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing John in the panties. His freckled thighs exposed as well as his freckled ass. Alex cooed, “You look so pretty in those!” John blushed and Alex pulled John back onto his lap. 

Alex smiled and said, “Your cock looks lovely in these as well.” John blushed madly and buried his face in Alex’s neck. Softly kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Alex groaned in pleasure and let his hands slide down to John’s ass. John gasped because nobody’s hands have ventured down there. Alex smiled, “Such a perfect ass...I bet you’re gonna be so tight...” John blushed again. Alex flipped them so John was laying on the bed, while he was on top of him. Alex sat up and admired how the boy looked. Alex murmured, “So beautiful.” He spread John’s legs apart and kissed the stretch marks on John’s inner thighs. 

John whined and covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed at his noises. Alex said, “John baby, it’s okay. I wanna hear your pretty noises.” John listened and let his hand rest on Alex’s head. Alex pressed a kiss to John’s hard cock through the fabric of the panties. John gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips. Alex chuckled softly and said, “Excited are we?” John nodded. Alex began licking the bulge and John let out a loud moan. Alex moved the panties down just a bit so the tip of John’s cock was visible. The Caribbean native smirked and pressed tons of kisses to the tip. John moaned out again and bit his lip. 

Alex moved up and slid his hands under John’s crop top. Toying with the boys nipples slightly. John was panting and was nearing orgasm. Alex slid the crop top up to expose John’s chest and he began licking, biting, kissing, and sucking the boys nipples. John said, “Mmm...Alex I’m close...” Alex said, “That’s okay baby...cum for me.” John did, staining his panties in the process. 

After coming off his high Alex stripped himself. John gasped, he’ll never get over how fit Alex is. A few tattoos littered his body. Alex then stripped John, leaving the chubby boy exposed to Alex. Alex took a picture and John whined. Alex said, “It’s okay. I swear it’s only for personal use. But if you want me to, I am more than willing to delete it.” John shook his head, “It’s fine.” Alex nodded and tossed his phone aside. Alex kissed John roughly and began dry humping the freckled boy. John moaned into the kiss and Alex slipped his tongue into John’s mouth. 

Their tongues rubbed together and soon John just let Alex win the battle. Alex pulled away panting wildly and he asked, “Do you have some lube?” John nodded and pointed to the nightstand he said, “My mom got it for me once she heard I had a boyfriend. Just so if you were the one I would be prepared.” Alex smiled and asked, “What about condoms?” John said, “I don’t care if you use one or not.” Alex nodded and grabbed one just to make it a little easier for John. 

Alex said, “Flip over and put your ass in the air.” John did as he was told and rested his head on a pillow. Alex put some lube on his fingers and asked, “Have you ever fingered yourself?” John blushed and said, “Yeah...” Alex smirked and said, “Okay I only asked because I have to stretch you. And it hurts at first.” John nodded and felt a cool, and wet finger prod his tight hole. It slipped into him and he cried out. Burying his face into the pilllow to muffle his sounds slightly. Alex said, “John...let me hear your noises. They’re so beautiful.” John lifted his head again and moaned while Alex continued to prep him. Once John was fully prepped Alex rubbed John’s back slightly to relax him. He asked, “John. Are you absolutely sure you want this?” John nodded. Alex continued, “If at anytime even during sex you want to stop tell me. I will stop. No matter how close I am. Because your safety and comfort means more to me than my own orgasm.” John chuckled, “So romantic. But thank you.” 

Alex put on the condom and lined himself up with John. He pushed the tip in and waited a little bit. It took roughly five minutes before he was fully in, because John was just a virgin and Alex didn’t want to hurt him. John panted, “M-move...” Alex began thrusting. He groaned, “Fuck John! You feel so good...” John blushed. Alex picked up his speeds little bit and John cried out, “Alex! There! Right fucking there! ” Alex smiled. Alex left hickeys on John’s neck and shoulders. John cried out, “Ahh Alex! This is so good...” Alex smiled and picked up his pace even more. Skin hitting skin, moans, and panting were the only sounds in the room. Alex grunted, “I’m close...” John whined, “Me too...” A few thrusts later they came at the same time. 

After a few minutes of panting Alex pulled out and threw away the condom. He got a rag wet and washed John up a bit. Then laid down under the covers with him. John chuckled, “I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Alex smiled, “I’ll help ya...”


	3. A Perfect Model (Lafayette x Hercules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules is in college for photography and fashion design and thinks his boyfriend Lafayette is the perfect model. (Some nude scenes in here btw)

“Come out of the bathroom Lafayette!” Yelled Hercules to his boyfriend. Lafayette mumbled, “But I’m naked.” Hercules said, “That’s the point. You agreed to be my nude model for photography.” Lafayette asked, “What even is it about?” Hercules rolled his eyes, “The diversity of human bodies. Now come on.” Lafayette came out, completely nude. A rosy blush dusted his cheeks. Hercules smiled, his eyes filled with love. 

Hercules complimented, “You’re absolutely beautiful babe.” Lafayette thanked him. Hercules chuckled, “This is the first time I’ve seen you naked without it being in a sexual manner...but we can make it sexual when I’m done.” And winked. Lafayette smirked and said, “Haha, what are the rules for this?” Hercules said, “We gotta keep it classy. So no like explicitly sexual poses or anything. That’s really it. Oh and no touching genitalia for more than like two poses. Then it just gets weird.” Lafayette nodded and said, “Just tell me what to do.”

Hercules instructed, “Lay on the bed. On your back. Angle one leg a little to the side. Bend the other leg. And put your arms above your head, with elbows bent.” (No this is not the Kim K. pose that became a meme) Lafayette listened and Hercules smiled. He took a picture and gave Lafayette a soft kiss. Hercules murmured, “You’re such a good model. I guess I could say you’re a-“ Lafayette groaned, “Mon amour. Don’t say it...” Hercules finished, “-model boyfriend!” Lafayette sighed heavily yet couldn’t hide his smile. 

Hercules went to the window and opened the blinds so only a few rays of sunshine poked in. The evening glow of the sun seeping into their room. Hercules said, “Stand in front of the window and do whatever you want.” Lafayette listened. He stuck one of his hips out and crossed his arms, and arched a brow. Hercules smiled, “This truly captures your personality. Just a large ball of French sass.” Hercules snapped the pic. 

After several more photos and kisses. They were done. Hercules shoves Lafayette onto the bed and growled, “Now...I do want some sexual ones for...personal use.” Lafayette smirked and happily obliged.


	4. Stress Relief -SMUT- (Mullette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy smut you heathens!

Hercules groaned as he messed up a sketch for what felt like the millionth time. His boyfriend Lafayette could sense the tension and frustration. He wanted to help, but Hercules was a complicated person. Each day he needed a different way of being helped. 

Lafayette took a sip of his coffee and watched as his boyfriend kept overworking himself. Lafayette realized, they hadn't had sex in a while. And Hercules did get sexually frustrated. Lafayette scurried to their room, without being noticed. He slid on light blue lace panties, white knee high socks, and a light blue corset. He checked himself out in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. 

He went back to their office where Hercules was. He purred, "Mon amour..." Hercules sighed, "What?" Lafayette walked forward and turned Hercules' chair around. There was an audible gasp that resonated from Hercules. Lafayette straddled the other man and cupped his chin. Lafayette pecked his lips and murmured, "Let me take care of you baby...I can make you feel so good." 

Lafayette began carefully grinding himself against Hercules. Lafayette whimpered and buried his face into the Irishman's neck. Nipping at the smooth skin softly. Hercules moaned and said, "Mmm Lafayette you're perfect." Lafayette smiled and continued nipping at his neck. Hercules let his hands slide down to the Frenchman's ass. Lafayette moaned and ground his hips harder against Hercules'. Hercules groaned, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby." 

Lafayette said, "je t'aime." Hercules sucked a hickey onto Lafayette's shoulder and said, "I love you too." Hercules easily picked up Lafayette and took them to their bedroom. Hercules tossed Lafayette onto their bed as if he were a rag doll. He took off his shirt as Lafayette watched. Lafayette licked his lips and smiled up at Hercules. Hercules cooed, "You're such a pretty boy!" Lafayette blushed and smiled. 

Hercules took off Lafayette's corset and tossed it aside. Hercules took in Lafayette's muscular build, smiling at him. Hercules got on top of him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Lafayette moaned and Hercules took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Lafayette's mouth. Lafayette let a hand rest on Hercules' waist, the other resting on the back of his lovers neck. They pulled apart panting and Hercules began attacking Lafayette's neck with love bites. Lafayette moaned out, "Ahh Hercules!" 

Both men were so hard they were aching, but Hercules was willing to drag the foreplay out a bit longer. Just for the sake of doing so. Hercules pulled back to look at his work. Dark marks littered the Frenchman's neck. Lafayette whined, "Daddy, I'm hard..." Hercules chuckled, "Is that so pretty boy?" Lafayette nodded and Hercules let his eyes flick down to the obvious bulge in Lafayette panties. Hercules stood up and spread Lafayette's legs. Leaving more love bites on his inner thighs. Lafayette moaned and clenched the sheets in his hands. 

Hercules smirked and said, "I love how loud you are." Lafayette blushed madly and moaned again as Hercules licked over the clothed bulge. Lafayette whimpered, "You should be letting me pleasure you..." Hercules shook his head, "I feel better giving it." Hercules took off the panties and smiled as Lafayette's cock popped out, hard as a rock. Hercules stripped himself as well and situated himself yet again between Lafayette's legs. Lafayette felt something warm and wet press against his hole and he yelped in pleasure.

Hercules let his tongue pleasure Lafayette. He squeezed Lafayette's thighs a bit as well. Hercules pulled back and spat on the hole and rubbed it in with his thumb. He said, "I bet you're aching to have my cock in you." Lafayette nodded, "I want it so bad daddy." Hercules lifted two fingers to Lafayette's mouth and said, "Suck." Lafayette obeyed and began getting them nice and wet. Hercules strokes Lafayette's cock making the Frenchman moan around his fingers. Sending a pleasurable vibration through his body.

Hercules let go of Lafayette's member and pulled his fingers out of Lafayette's mouth. He pushed them into the Frenchman's hole and Lafayette whined in pleasure. Hercules began stretching Lafayette's hole and Lafayette was a moaning wreck. Hercules pulled his fingers out and Lafayette panted, "Fuck me raw. I don't care if it hurts. I need you in me. Now." Hercules raised a brow and asked, "Who put you in charge?" Lafayette said, "My damn self now hurry." 

Hercules positioned himself at his boyfriends entrance. Then pushed in. Lafayette let out a scream that was a mix of pleasure and pain. Hercules bottomed out and waited a bit for Lafayette to calm down. He kissed his cheek and ran a hand through the Frenchman's curly hair. Lafayette panted, "M-move mon amour." Hercules began thrusting slowly. Harsh pants filled the air as Hercules fucked Lafayette. Lafayette moaned, "plus rapide.." (faster) 

Hercules decided to just go as fast and hard as he could, knowing Lafayette could handle it. Lafayette moaned loudly and arched his back. Hercules growled and bit Lafayette's neck. Lafayette shouted, "Fuck daddy!" The bed was moving and squeaking. Lafayette crushed his lips against Hercules' and kissed him sloppily. 

They pulled away from each other and Lafayette whined, "I'm close daddy..." Hercules hummed, "Wait. If you cum before I say you can. You'll get spanked." Lafayette's whined. His body was aching with the need to cum. But he also liked being bossed around by Hercules. Hercules flipped the Frenchman so he was fucking him doggy style. 

He yanked on Lafayette's hair and the Irishman growled, "How much longer do you think you can hold on before you break?" Lafayette whimpered and shook with pleasure. And without permission he came. He screamed out Hercules' name as he released all over the sheets. Hercules growled as Lafayette tightened around him and came into him with a moan. He pulled out and Lafayette fell to the bed, exhausted. 

Hercules sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Lafayette over his lap. Lafayette whined, "Daddy..." Hercules shrugged, "Sorry baby boy. You broke a rule." He observed the cum sliding out of his hole and down his thighs. He rubbed it into the dark skin of the Frenchman and smiled sweetly. He rubbed his ass and slapped it ten times. By the end Lafayette was a trembling and weak mess. Hercules got up and carried the boy to the bathroom. He ran a bath and they got into the warm water that had lavender bubbles in it. Hercules cleaned them, paying more attention to Lafayette. Seeing as he was on the receiving end of it. 

They got out and Hercules dried them off and dressed Lafayette in his coziest pajamas. Then he dressed himself. Hercules carried the tired Frenchman back to their bed. They laid down after Hercules changed the sheets (nobody wants to sleep on dirty sheets that have cum on them) they snuggled under the blankets.

Lafayette mumbled, "mon amour...I may be bed ridden tomorrow because of that..." Hercules chuckled and said, "Sorry butterfly. I'll take care of you." Lafayette mumbled, "Damn right. G'night je t'aime..." Hercules mumbled, "Love you too..."


	5. The Secret (trans!Thomas x Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ Thomas Jefferson (born Tommie) has a secret. He’s trans (FtM) not even his boyfriend knows that. Luckily for Thomas realizes he has the most loving boyfriend after he accidentally lets the secret slip. (Mind you I have never written a trans character before but o have consulted my trans friend)

Thomas got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Hating everything he saw. In fact Thomas isn’t his real name, no she’s in fact Tommie. But in preschool she realized...this isn’t her body. This isn’t her, or rather him. Now in high school aged 17 only his family knows. He put on the binder and felt a bit more confident, then slid on boys boxer briefs and felt much more confident. He slid on a fuchsia shirt and black pants and black vans. Luckily the testosterone he’s on helps with a lot of things. 

He grabbed his school things and drove to his boyfriends house to pick him up. He got there and his long haired boyfriend named Alex came bounding out of his house. Thomas laughed as he got in the car. Thomas chuckled, “I’ll never understand how you have so much energy all the time babe.” Alex kissed Thomas’ cheek and said, “You make me happy. That’s why I have energy all the time.” Thomas smiled and started driving again. 

Alex was completely unaware of Thomas’ secret. Well Alex is pan so it shouldn’t be a problem, but Thomas still worries about his reaction. He knows one day he’ll have to admit he’s Tommie Jefferson. Not Thomas Jefferson. That he in fact has a vagina and tits. Not a penis and a flat chest. Alex worriedly said, “Babe, you look very panicked. Are you okay.” And it slipped. 

“I-I’m trans...” was all Thomas could get out. Alex said, “So, you’re transitioning to a girl?” Thomas shook his head and pulled over. Thomas sobbed, “N-no! My real name is Tommie Jefferson. I’m a girl. But I wanna be a g-guy!” Alex leaned over and hugged Thomas. Alex comforted, “Shh, Shh...let it out...” after a half hour of crying Thomas wiped his eyes. He asked, “You don’t hate me?” 

Alex said, “Absolutely not Thomas. I’ll love you no matter what. If you get surgery to transition, if you don’t, and so on. You’ll always be my Thomas.” Thomas smiled softly. Alex said, “Wanna head back to my house and rest for the day? You must be exhausted. I’m sure our parents will understand.” Thomas nodded. They switched so Alex was driving. He held Thomas’ hand as he drove them to their house. 

After both boys explained the situation they were cleared to relax for the day. They made a fort in Alex’s room and ate snacks while watching Disney movies. Alex said, “Can I just ask some questions?” Thomas nodded, “Of course.” 

“When did you realize you were in the wrong body?”   
“Preschool.”   
“Is this why you’ve never wanted to get sexual with me?”   
“Yeah...”  
“That’s okay. Whenever you’re ready. Who else knows?”   
“You, your family, and my family.”   
“Do you plan to get surgery?”   
“Yeah. My family has been saving up for years.”   
“Do you still get your period?”   
“Hahaha no. I take testosterone and it changes everything up.”   
“Do you know how much I still love you?”   
“I might.”   
“Well I do. Very, very, very much. And you’re so brave for finally coming out. Even though it was kind of by accidentally.”   
“Thank you Alexander.”   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too Alex.”


	6. Wedding Day (Alexander x Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Because I’m a slut for wedding day fics) Enjoy this and grab the tissues it’s beautiful.

For the second time in his life. Alexander was extremely nervous. This is no ordinary nervousness, this is ‘holy shit I’m getting married’ nervous. He took a shaky breath as he fixed his suit and brushed his long brown hair. Now he was truly excited he was getting married. Him and Aaron Burr have been together since sophomore year of high school. But there’s always that anxiety with a wedding.

His adoptive father came into the room he was in and said, “How are you holding up Alex?” Alex smiled, “Good. I’m just nervous.” George said, “Not having cold feet are we?” Alex said, “No! I’ve loved Aaron since high school. I couldn’t have cold feet about this. I love him too much to feel that.” Georg chuckled, “I know. Martha and I were just talking about the night you first introduced him to us. That was ten years ago.” Alex smiled. George looked at his watch and said, “Well, it’s show time.” They left the bathroom and walked down the hall. Before it lead to where the ceremony was. They linked arms and waited as friends walked in before them. John Laurens being Hamilton’s best man. Thomas Jefferson being Aaron’s best man. And so on. Soon it was Alexander’s turn.

George (Washington in case you haven’t picked up on this) escorted Alex down the isle. Aaron was smiling brightly at Alex and Alex returned the smile. And both men had tears running down their faces. Alex finally got to Aaron and George left and sat down next to Martha. Both of them were also crying. The priest began his long speech.

-skipping to vows because...weddings take a long periolically time- (please tell me you get the reference) 

The priest turned to Aaron, “Aaron Burr, you may say your vows first.” Aaron cleared his throat and began,   
“Alexander. I have been helplessly in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Now that we’re gonna be husbands. I think I should remind you. I’ll love you forever. No matter what. And I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. And I will also make sure you get plenty of sleep.” Everyone laughed. Aaron continued, “And I may not always be the best with expressing my feelings. But always remember I love you.” Alex smiled and wiped his eyes. Knowing Aaron gave it his all. He doesn’t have an easy time expressing emotions in front of a lot of people. 

The priest smiled and said, “Lovely. Now it’s your turn Alexander.” Alex began,   
“I decided to keep this short. Aaron gets to read the full 25 pages of my vows later. But in short. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. You’re perfect for me in every way. And I will never let you get hurt again either.” Aaron blushed and wiped his eyes. 

The priest said, “Beautiful. Aaron Burr. Do you take Alexander Hamilton to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. For better or for worse. Till death do you two part?” Aaron smiled, “I do.” The priest turned to Alex, “Alexander Hamilton. Do you take Aaron Burr to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. For better or for worse. Till death do you two part?” Alex nodded, “I do.” The first turned to the crowd, “If anyone believes these two shouldn’t be wed speak now or forever hold your piece.” Silence. Dead silence. The priest smiled and turned to the couple, “You May now kiss!” 

Alex lunged at Aaron and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered, people were crying tears of joy. It was an amazing moment. After a while they pulled away smiling at each other. Alex whispered, “Well. Ready to start forever?” Aaron nodded, “You know it.”


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FRIGGEN READ

Do you have any requests? Send them my way! Only requirements are:   
•Gay  
•No pedophilia unless it’s like an abuse situation. I don’t accept pedophilia kink.   
•That’s literally it. Send me any ideas you’ve got!


	8. Heal (TRIGGER WARNING⚠️) (James x Thomas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (God I keep making poor James suffer. I swear I’ll make him happy soon) After a nasty beating by his homophobic parents James ran to his boyfriends house. Where Thomas protects him and heals him.

James knew it would happen at some point. Ever since he came out as gay, his parents became a ticking time bomb of homophobic rage. His family used to be so loving up until the point he came out. Then it shattered. 

A swift kick to the ribs shook him out of his thoughts. He coughed up blood and screamed in pain. He was already weak to begin with since he was always sick. So this beating was taking a massive toll on him. And guessing by the level of pain he felt, he had been in his head for a while during it. 

Once his family was done, he fled. Automatically running to his boyfriends house. Knowing he’d be safer there. He was in excruciating pain, and hoped nobody would be in his way. He got there and knocked frantically on the door. The door opened and he heard Thomas shout, “Oh my god Jemmy!” Then it all went black. 

James woke up on a bed, in a room that clearly wasn’t his. He looked around and realized he was in Thomas’ room. James tried to move but groaned out in pain. Thomas came running to James from the bathroom where he was putting things away. Thomas said, “Try not to over do yourself Jemmy...you had quite the beating. Luckily nothing appeared broken my mom even came in to examine you. Which means we had a nurses opinion.” James smiled softly. 

Thomas softly whispered, “Your parents did this...didn’t they?” James nodded and said, “It was a matter of time.” Thomas said, “It doesn’t mean you deserved it.” (Listen to what Thomas said people you don’t deserve to get hurt) Thomas propped James up and had him drink some water. He kissed Jemmy’s temple softly and murmured, “You’re so sweet James...so perfect...” James blushed and laid back down. 

James asked, “How bad are my injuries?” Thomas said, “There’s a lot of them...my mom might run you to the hospital tomorrow for a check. But figured you’d be way too fucking tired to do it today.” James nodded and said, “Come cuddle me...” Thomas smiled and got in bed with James. Thomas making sure to be very careful.

James slid close to the taller boy and buried his face in his chest. Thomas rubbed James’ back and said, “Oh James...I swear I will give you the life you deserve one day. You are perfect. You are pretty. You’re wonderful the way you are. And I would never change anything about you.” James cried softly, and Thomas comforted him. Soon the two boys fell asleep holding each other.


	9. Happy Valentine’s Day -SMUT- (JEFFMADS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for this ship tbh. Oh and James is finally happy.

James was cooking dinner when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck. James moaned, “Ahh~Thomas...I’m cooking dinner.” Thomas chuckled and said, “I know Jemmy. Let me love you, it is Valentine’s Day after all.” James smiled softly and turned off the stove, turning around to face his husband. Thomas smiled even more and he said, “You’re so beautiful Jemmy....I am one lucky guy.” James whispered, “And I could say the same about you.” Thomas smirked and kissed James gently, James kissed back happily. Thomas slowly flicked his tongue across James’ lower lip and James opened his mouth allowing Thomas’ tongue to slide in. 

James hummed softly, enjoying the intimacy with Thomas. Thomas pulled away and began kissing and sucking on James’ neck. James moaned and clung to Thomas. Pulling themselves closer to each other.

Thomas pulled back and said, “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” James nodded and they rushed to their bedroom. Once there they frantically began stripping. Thomas checked out James’ petite frame. Thomas breathed, “You’re so sexy...” James blushed and said, “You’re like a sex god, what are you talking about?” Thomas pushed James onto the bed and James gasped softly. Thomas leaned down and kissed James passionately. James kissing back with just as much passion. 

Thomas straddled the smaller man and began rolling his hips. James let out a high pitched moan that went straight to Thomas’ already aching dick. Thomas grunted and said, “Fuck Jemmy, you’re so hot under me. Squirming and moaning.” James whined, “T-Thomas please~” Thomas smirked, “Please what Jemmy???” James whispered, “Fuck me.” Thomas smiled and purred, “I can make that happen~” Thomas got up and spread James’ legs apart and James blushed lightly, hiding his face. 

Thomas said, “Oh Jemmy, it’s okay. Don’t be shy. You’re beautiful.” James looked at Thomas and saw nothing but love and lust in his eyes. James smiled and relaxed. Thomas pushed James’ hips up a bit and bent down. James felt a warm and wet sensation on his hole, causing him to moan loudly. He covered his mouth, hating himself for being stimulated so easily. Thomas sat up and said, “Let me hear your pretty noises Jemmy.” Then he went back to rimming his smaller husband. James was squirming around the bed, Thomas holding him by his hips. 

James felt a finger slip into him and he yelped. Thomas rubbed his thigh to soothe him and it worked. James was indulging Thomas with his moans, pants, and whining while Thomas ate him out and fingered him. After a while of that James begged, “Thomas I need you inside me...” Thomas smirked and said, “You’re gonna have to speak up.” James yelled, “Thomas, put your dick in me now! Or you’re gonna sleep on the couch!” Thomas was impressed and decided to oblige. He positioned himself at James’ entrance and slowly pushed in. 

James moaned loudly and clawed at the bedsheets, finally feeling satisfied with Thomas’ dick in him. James panted, “I can feel you in my stomach.” Thomas smiled with pride and began thrusting gently. James moaned, “F-faster~” Thomas picked up his pace making sure not to hurt the fragile man beneath him. Thomas kisses James, swallowing his moans. Thomas pulled away but let their lips linger close together. James let out a high pitched moan and yelled, “There!! Of fuck~” Thomas kept ramming into James’ prostate. James whined, “Deeper, faster, harder! Fuck me!!” Thomas listened to the fucked out man, Thomas felt James scratch down his back but he didn’t care. 

James arched his back and moaned, “C-close~” Thomas grunted, “Me too...” One, two, three thrusts later Thomas came inside of James moaning his name loudly. James whimpered, his hole being filled with the warm liquid. He needed release, but was waiting for permission from Thomas. Thomas panted, “C-cum James.” James let out a sob of pleasure that sounded like Thomas’ name as he came all over his and Thomas’ torso. Thomas pulled out and collapsed next to James. James curled up to Thomas and said, “That was amazing.” Thomas nodded and the two drifted to sleep.


	10. Mental Breakdown -TRIGGER WARNING- (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens, has been struggling. But has finally broke, but luckily for him he has a devoted boyfriend to help. (⚠️: self-harm, self-hate, suicidal ideation, panic attack)

It had been building for a while now. John knew that, and he knew he couldn’t stop it. All the names, being ignored by his family, being beaten up at school. It just all caught up to him. And he felt trapped. John ran up to his room and slammed the door shut, glad his family wasn’t home. He fell to the ground sobbing harshly. He screamed in frustration and punched the hardwood floor. His wrists started itching, his body craving the feel of the blade against his wrist, the stinging pain, and the warm blood dripping down his arms. 

He stumbled to his bathroom and reached under the sink, grabbing the container that held two blades. He opened it and grabbed one. Observing the small yet dangerous object in his hand. How it shined in the light of the bathroom. He began slicing his wrists not enough to kill, but enough to do some damage. He chuckled, he thought it was funny how something so small could do so much damage. 

He began thinking what it would feel like to drag the blade down his wrist and just end it. No. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t leave Alexander behind like that. Alex would be devastated. John gasped and he ran and grabbed his phone dialing Alex’s number. Alex answered after a few rings, “Hey baby, what’s up?!?” Alex greeted cheerfully. John let out a sob. Alex’s tone instantly changed, “John? Baby? What’s wrong? Talk to me.” John said, “Come o-o-over...I me-messed up...and I need y-you...” Alex said, “I’ll be right there. Will you be safe if I hang up?” John said, “Y-yeah...” Alex said, “Okay. But if at any point you feel unsafe and I’m not there yet, call me.” John said, “O-okay.” 

They hung up and John sat on his bedroom floor waiting for Alex, his arms still bleeding. His head spinning. Soon he heard Alex’s loud footsteps sprinting up the stairs. Alex ran into his room and he gasped, “Oh John!” John let out a broken sob and Alex picked him up. Alex took him to the bathroom and sat him on the counter. Alex kissed John’s forehead and said, “Baby. I need you to calm down okay? Take deep breaths with me.” For five minutes they took deep breaths together and soon John was calm. 

Alex asked, “John, what happened?” John took a shaky breath, “Just everything hit me at once. My family ignoring me, kids bullying me, my own self hate. Just it all hit me. You, Hercules, Lafayette, the Schuyler sisters, and Mr. Washington are the only good things in my life right now.” Alex grabbed the first aid kit and said, “I wish you would’ve talked to me before we reached this point.” John sighed, “I’m sorry...I just didn’t wanna be a burden.” Alex looked John dead in the eyes and said, “John Laurens. You could never be a burden to any of us. We’re all pulling for you. We all want you to be happy.” 

John whimpered and said, “Why?” Alex worked on cleaning John’s wounds and said, “You deserve happiness. And nothing less.” Once John’s wounds were clean Alex picked him up and they went to John’s bedroom. Alex grabbed them pajamas and he changed John, then himself. Alex laid down next to John and pulled him close to him, worried if he let go, he would disappear. 

John rested his head on Alex’s chest listening to the steady heartbeat underneath his ear. It was one of the most beautiful sounds to John, the first being Alex’s voice. Alex rubbed John’s back and said, “You’re so beautiful. So amazing, so kind, so sweet, super smart, and absolutely adorable. I’m always going to be here for you.” John nodded. Falling asleep to the peaceful sound of Alex’s voice, and heartbeat.


	11. “Thomas was...” (SAD/TRIGGERING) -JAMILTON-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was killed in action while serving in the army, leaving a grief stricken Alexander behind.

Alex was numb. That was the easiest way to describe how he felt ever since he got the news his dear Thomas was killed in action. It was three days ago that he got the call, today was the funeral. And as sad as he was, he summoned the strength to go. Depending on his dear friends John, Lafayette (Thimas’ cousin), Hercules, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, and even Aaron Burr. 

John walked into Alex’s house, finding him staring at a picture of him and Thomas on their wedding day. John gently said, “Are you sure you can do this?” Alex took a shaky breath and said, “I’ll be fine. I wanna send my Tommy off with the right words.” John nodded in understanding and asked, “You ready then? Laf and Herc are driving us.” Alex nodded and they left the house. 

They got in the car and Alex sat in silence. Leaning on John while Lafayette rubbed his back. Alex whimpered, “How are you holding up Laf?” Laf softly said, “Decently. Herc has been a tremendous help. So has John.” Alex smiled softly. They got to the church and John said, “Alex if at any point you can’t do it anymore. Let us know, and we’ll take you home.” Alex nodded. They stepped out and Alex found himself engulfed in the arms of his adoptive parents. George and Martha. Alex cried into George’s chest and Martha rubbed his back. 

Alex sobbed, “I wa-want my T-tommy ba-ba-back...” Martha said, “We all do sweetie. He was a great man.” Alex nodded. Thomas was the best husband he could’ve asked for. Charming, romantic, gentle, funny, ambitious, cuddly. Alex wiped his tears and took a deep breath. They went in and Alex looked at the coffin, an American Flag draped on top and he choked a little bit. In there was his dear Thomas. Everyone sat down and Alex went to the podium to deliver the eulogy (that’s the right term I hope) 

Alex took a deep breath and said, “Thomas was...the best companion i could’ve asked for. He was my everything. He always acted rough and tumble, but he truly was the most gentle person you could meet. I’m sorry if my speech isn’t what you were expecting, I’m just at a loss of everything. Of words to say, of words to write, of emotions to feel. H-he...he was my balance. Making sure I got sleep, that I ate, that I took a shower, that I took my meds. And I got robbed of that. I’m not mad at the person who killed him, I’m not mad at him for joining the army. No, not at all. He was his own person, and we knew the risk. I’m just mad that humans feel the need to go to war at all, if we didn’t...spouses, kids, parents, siblings, and so on wouldn’t have loved ones taken away from them way too soon. Thomas was the bravest, boldest man I ever knew. And I still love him dearly. But I find comfort in the fact he is reunited with his friend James.” Alex stumbled to his adoptive parents and cried hard.

Hell, everyone was crying. Thomas was a well liked man. The funeral went on for what felt like hours. They headed to the cemetery and soldiers did the 21 Gun Salute, and Alex was given the flag folded up into a neat triangle. He clutched it to his chest and sobbed as his dear Thomas was lowered into the ground. The funeral was then over, but Alex couldn’t will himself to move. George sat down next to him and said, “Son...come home with Martha and I for a while. We’ll take care of you...” Alex said, “I don’t wannabe in the way.” Martha said, “Alex sweetie we’ve had this talk ever since we adopted you when you were 12. The answer will remain the same. You’re not in the way. Now come on, we’d feel better knowing you were safer with us than you are alone.” Alex decided to give in letting George carry him like he was a kid again.


	12. The Room Where It Happens (Burr x Jefferson x Madison) -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison decide to show Burr what he’s been missing. (Canon historical time)

Burr grunted in anger at, yet again, not being allowed in on any important decisions. He groaned to himself, “Why am I even shocked anymore?” He sat at his desk and began organizing his papers when he felt someone’s presence. He looked up to see Thomas Jefferson standing over him. Aaron swallowed nervously and asked, “May I help you Jefferson?” Thomas chuckled and said, “Well, James and I have been talking lately...and we feel you are starting to feel left out. Is that true?” Aaron nodded sheepishly. Thomas continued, “Well, good. Because there is something we want to include you on. Just come with me. James is waiting.” Aaron got up, making sure to hide his excitement. Thomas wore a smirk on his face that practically screamed, ‘I’m hiding something!!!’ But Aaron was way to ecstatic to question it. They got to Thomas’ office and Thomas shut and locked the door. 

Thomas stepped towards James and whispered something in his ear, now Aaron was starting to get nervous. Thomas slipped off his magenta over coat and rolled up his sleeves. James got up and walked towards Aaron. James sensed Aaron’s anxiety and said, “Calm down Aaron. We aren’t gonna hurt you. We’re gonna well...make you feel really good.” Aaron asked, “What?” But he was only met with a pair of lips on his neck. He bit back a moan and his head fell back. Thomas watched as James worked on Aaron’s neck, and Aaron was fighting back moans. Thomas got up and went to Aaron, kissing the other side of his neck. Aaron finding it increasingly more difficult to hide his arousal. Thomas purred, “This is what goes down in the room where it happens Aaron~” Aaron moaned out as James bit a sensitive part of his neck. 

Thomas stepped back and so did James, Thomas said, “Aaron, do you wanna strip yourself? Or would you like one of us to do it for you?” He stuttered, “W-Well...I know I’m fully capable of doing it myself, but I’d rather one of you do it. It doesn’t matter who.” Thomas smirked and went to go strip the man. Taking of each layer, silently cursing the time periods fashion trend. Once he was just in his underwear Thomas smiled, looking at the obvious tent in them. Thomas turned to James and said, “Looks like someone’s excited.” James nodded, palming himself and moaning softly. Thimas and James then quickly began to strip themselves. Their once comfortable clothing, now suddenly very uncomfortable. Aaron stared at their bodies, shock evident on his face. He didn’t think Thomas looked like a Greek god, and he didn’t think that even James has muscle to him. 

The two men chuckled and stepped towards Aaron. James pulled down Aaron’s underwear and smiled, Aaron blushed madly once his dick was exposed. He wasn’t necessarily small, he just wasn’t used to it being looked at by others. Thomas said, “James. Why don’t you suck it for him? I’m sure Aaron would enjoy that.” James nodded. Dropping to his knees in front of Aaron and pulling down his boxers all the way. Thomas sat in a chair, his large dick now exposed and in his hand. James licked the underside of Aaron’s dick causing him to buck his hips and cry out in pleasure. Thomas began stroking himself grunting slightly. Aaron moaned loudly pushing James’ head down further on his cock. He didn’t think James Madison was capable of such an act, but he was and Aaron was pleased. Aaron felt a tight heat forming in the pit of his stomach and his moans were becoming louder and much more frequent. Thomas commanded, “James, you are going to swallow all of Aaron’s cum. Got it.” James gave a thumbs up to let him know he understood. 

Aaron moaned, “Oh shit~” and spilled his seed down James’ throat. James pulled back and swallowed all of it. Aaron used his thumb to wipe the remaining cum off James’ chin and lips and stuck his thumb in James’ mouth. Having him suck the rest of it. Thomas thought that was hot as fuck and came as well. He panted, “Boys~come get it.” Pointing to his seed on his hand, thighs, and torso. Aaron and James eagerly went over and licked up the cum. Aaron didn’t mind the taste like he thought he would. Thomas smiled and said, “Good boys. Such good boys.” James and Aaron smiled at the praise. Aaron found himself hard again, as did Thomas. 

Thomas picked Aaron up and said, “How do you wanna get fucked?” Aaron thought and said, “I could suck James off, while you fuck me from behind.” James and Thomas smiled and James laid on Thomas’ desk while Aaron bent over so his face was near James’ aching cock. Thomas turned Aaron’s head and planted a kiss on his lips, tasting himself on them. Thomas let go and he squatted behind Aaron and said, “I’m gonna prep you. It might hurt a bit, but it’s worth it.” Aaron nodded and began focusing his attention on James’ thighs. Licking, biting, sucking, and squeezing them. James threw his head back and moaned he panted, “F-fuck Aaron...you’ve got quite the mouth on you.” Aaron pulled back and said, “I could say the same about you Mr. Madison.” 

Thomas began licking at Aaron’s hole, making Burr push back and moan. Thomas trailed his hands up and held his hips tightly in place. Thomas slipped a finger into Aaron’s tight hole along with his tongue. Aaron cried out, “THOMAS!! Mmm~” Thomas smirked and slapped Aaron’s ass gently. Aaron nuzzled his face into James’ thigh and was a moaning mess. James smiled and spread his legs slightly. Thomas slipped in another finger and Aaron’s head fell next to James’ dick, making James gasp and bite his lip. Aaron began planting sloppy kisses on his length and James moaned loudly. James breathed out, “F-fuck Aaron...” Thomas slipped in another finger and Aaron’s legs damn near gave out. Luckily Thomas had a firm grip on him and wasn’t gonna let him fall. After several more minutes of being stretched Thomas got up and put some oil on his cock. 

Thomas slowly rubbed Aaron’s back and said, “This is gonna hurt at first. If it becomes too much hit the desk three times with your right hand. Okay?” Aaron nodded and braced himself. Thomas pushed in and Aaron yelped in pain. Thomas let Aaron adjust once he was all the way in. The three sat there quietly, then Aaron said, “M-move.” Thomas began thrusting slowly and Aaron wrapped his lips around the smaller Virginians dick. Making sure to repay James for earlier. Aaron let a hand of his wander to James’ balls and James screamed in pleasure. Aaron moved his mouth to begin suckling James’ balls and he let his hand stroke James’ cock quickly. James moaned, “Oh fuck Aaron!!” Aaron sat back and said, “Thomas...f-fuck me as hard and fast as you can. I can take it.” Thomas’ eyes widened and he obliged. Aaron cried out in pleasure as he went back to focusing on James’ genitalia. He flicked his tongue over the slit, then kissed it softly. 

Aaron pulled back to let out a moan and James slapped Aaron’s cheek a few times with his leaking cock. Smears of precum shining on Aaron’s cheek. James panted, “C-close!” Thomas and Aaron nodded. James came first, a shout of Aaron’s name on his lips. Then Thomas came, a moan of Aaron’s name on his lips. Then Aaron came, a scream of pleasure on his lips. They stayed still for about five minutes, panting harshly. Thomas was the first to move, then James. They placed an exhausted Aaron on the desk. Thomas pecked Aaron on the cheek and said, “Wanna come to my house with James and we can give you some aftercare?” Aaron nodded. Thomas and James dressed themselves. Then they dressed Aaron. Thomas carried Aaron to his carriage and he got up front. James sitting in the back with him, soothing him. 

They got to Thomas’ house a while later and they went inside. James laid him on Thomas’ bed and Thomas got a pot of water and a rag to help clean him up. They stripped Aaron again and began wiping his bum clean of cum and oil. As well as where it trickles down his thighs. James took Aaron’s clothes to the ‘to be washed’ pile and got him a set of night clothes. Once all three men were in night clothes they cuddled up together on the bed. Thomas said, “Too bad homosexuality is illegal...I would show you guys off in a heartbeat of that weren’t the case.” Aaron and James blushed. James said, “You did really good Aaron...so good. We’re proud of you.” Thomas nodded and Aaron blushed again. Aaron was sandwiched between the two men and they held him close. Thomas said, “Go to sleep Aaron...you need it. Same to you James.” James said, “You sleep as well.” Soon all three drifted to sleep. Dreaming of a time where they could be together openly.


	13. “You’re beautiful” -SMUT- (MULLETTE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hercules...my insecure baby. (Might be triggering btw)

Hercules has just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the mirror frowning. He always felt inadequate compared to other men. Like he wasn’t good looking enough. He felt a sob crawl up his throat and without his permission it slipped out. He pinched the slight chub on his stomach and another sob flowed out of his mouth. He slid to the ground and covered his mouth, praying his boyfriend didn’t hear him. But no such luck. There was a soft knock on the door followed by the soothing sound of Lafayette’s accent, “Mon amour, you okay?” Hercules choked out, “I’m f-fine...” Lafayette said, “Mon amour, I know you’re not fine. Let me in mon chéri.” Hercules whimpered but knew there was no point in resisting so he opened the door. Lafayette rushes in and engulfed Hercules in a hug. Not caring that his clothes were getting wet. 

Lafayette asked, “What’s wrong??” still holding Hercules close. Hercules softly said, “Am I ugly?” Lafayette gasped and said, “mon amour tu es aussi jolie que la lune!” (My love you are as pretty as the moon!) Hercules blushed, since he knew French, but still doubted him. Lafayette picked Hercules up and moved them so they were in front of the mirror. Hercules tried to look away but Lafayette coaxed him to look in the mirror. Lafayette pressed a gentle kiss to Hercules’ temple and said, “Mon amour, when I first laid my eyes on you. You made my heart skip a beat. You stood out from everyone else in the crowd. Your amazing smile, your soft eyes, you just looked like a giant teddy bear. And I was right on that. Why do you think you’re ugly?” Hercules said, “I’m fat...I hate my smile. I hate everything about me.” 

Lafayette frowned and nuzzled into Hercules neck Lafayette whispered, “You’re not fat, you’re at a healthy weight. Has your doctor ever said anything about your weight?” Hercules shook his head and Lafayette said, “Therefore you have nothing to worry about. Screw what others might say. I think you’re fucking perfect mon amour.” Lafayette began kissing Hercules’ neck making the Irishman moan softly. Lafayette said, “How about I go remind you of how beautiful you are?” Hercules blushed and Laf carried him to their room.

Lafayette gently pushed Hercules onto their bed and straddled his hips. Lafayette murmured, “Mon dieu you’re gorgeous...” Lafayette gently caressed Hercules’ cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

Hercules rested a hand on the back of Lafayette’s head and deepened the kiss. After a while of kissing they pulled apart, panting slightly. Lafayette smiled softly and began kissing and nipping at Hercules’ neck. Hercules let out a soft moan and Lafayette smiled slightly. Hercules whined, “If feels so good~” Lafayette sucked on Hercules’ sweet spot and Hercules moaned loudly. Covering his mouth, embarrassed by the sounds he was making. Lafayette day up and moved the hand he said, “Let me hear your pretty sounds. They’re just as beautiful as you. And I love them.” Hercules nodded and Lafayette kissed down Hercules’ chest. He focused his attention on the smaller mans nipples. Licking, sucking, and nibbling on them. Knowing they’re one of Hercules’ sensitive spots. 

Hercules let out a high pitched moan as the Frenchman licked his nipples. Lafayette pulled back and looked at the now swollen buds, he gently ran his hands over them. Then he moved down the rest of Herc’s torso. Biting softly after each kiss. Hercules tensed up as Lafayette neared his erect cock. Laf sat up and said, “What are you nervous about? Talk to me babe.” Herc mumbled, “Everything. Just you looking at my body is nerve wracking cause I fear one day you’ll look at it and decide it’s no longer beautiful...” Lafayette frowned and said, “Herc, mon amour. I will always think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

Lafayette leaned down, and pressed a kiss to the base of Herc’s cock. Hercules involuntarily bucked his hips and he quickly apologized. Laf said, “Don’t be sorry. Let yourself go Herc....” Laf kissed down the whole length and rubbed the slit with his thumb. Hercules moaned Lafayette’s name, turning the Frenchman on even more. Laf took the length in his mouth, sucking it slowly. Hercules’ back arched and he moaned. Tangling his fingers in Lafayette’s hair. After a little bit of that Laf flipped Hercules over so he could give him a rim job. Hercules laid with his ass up in the air. Laf smiled and gently rubbed Herc’s ass cheeks. Hercules moaned and Laf got to work. 

Lafayette flicked his tongue over the hole and rubbed Herc’s back slowly. About five minutes later Hercules was stretched and ready to be fucked. Laf flipped him back over and Laf said, “I’m gonna fuck you nice and gently today.”

Laf slid one of his hands into Herc’s and intertwined their fingers. Laf pushed into Herc slowly moans coming from both of them. Laf rested his forehead against Herc’s and slowly began thrusting. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Lafayette kissed him again. Laf sat up again and kept thrusting while still holding his hand. Laf panted, “Look a-at you...s-so be-beautiful!” Herc moaned and closed his eyes. Lafayette said, “You’re perfect-ah-Herc...so good...so beautiful. Ahhhh~you’re like a god. Mon amour. tu es mon univers(you are my universe)...” Hercules began crying. Feeling nothing but pure love and lust radiating off of Laf. Laf wiped his tears and kept thrusting. Herc moaned, “Ahhh~cl-close....” Laf panted, “Me too!” Laf came inside of Hercules. Which triggered Hercules’ orgasm. 

Lafayette slowly pulled out and watched his cum slip out of Hercules’ ass. Laf said, “Would you like some aftercare?” Herc nodded, having been reduced to a needy teddy bear. Laf smiled and said, “That’s okay Hercy...” Lafayette picked him up and went to the bathroom. Laf got a bath started and put in rose scented bubble bath, as well as some rose petals. Only the best for his Hercy-poo. He put Herc in the tub and got in with him. He placed Hercules between his legs and he held him close. Kissing his neck and shoulder softly. He washed Hercules, then himself. They stayed in the tub for a bit longer. 

They got out and Lafayette dried Hercules off, and himself. Lafayette then put on Hercules’ favorite pajamas, a dog onesie. And Laf put on his dog onesie. They went back to their room and got in bed. Lafayette held Hercules close and rubbed his back. Lafayette murmured, “dors un peu mon doux soleil.” (Get some sleep my sweet sunshine) Hercules nodded and fell asleep in his lovers embrace.


	14. Phillip Laurens-Hamilton (LAMS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex adopt sweet little Pip when he’s a few months old. Here’s their journey of raising Phillip Laurens-Hamilton!

-Phillip age: 3 months old-  
Alex carried the small baby into his and John’s house. John trailing happily behind the two. Alex smiled at the baby and said, “Welcome home Pip. Tomorrow you’re going to meet some friends of ours. They’re kinda crazy, but loveable.” John smiled at Alex. They took the boy to the nursery they made and gently placed him inside the crib. Phillip fell asleep almost instantly and John and Alex hugged. Alex choked on a sob and said, “I’m gonna be the father that mine never was.” John rubbed his back and said, “You’re gonna be a great father.” They looked at the baby and Alex said, “He looks a lot like you. It’s kinda spooky.” John chuckled and pecked his husband on the cheek, “It’s just luck I suppose. 

-Phillip age: 1 year-  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILLIP!!” Everyone cheered. The small child smiled and clapped with everyone. Alex placed a cupcake in front of Phillip only for Phillip to pick it up and smear it all over himself. Alex and John laughed while everyone thought it was cute.

-Phillip age: 1 1/2-  
“P-p-p-p-“ Phillip tried. Alex said, “C’mon Pip you can say it just say ‘papa’.” John and Alex hovered near the baby excitedly. Up until now he has been saying simple things like no, bye-bye, yes, uh-oh and so on. But now he can start saying other stuff. Phillip loudly exclaimed, “PAPA!” pointing to Alex then he exclaimed, “MAMA!” while pointing to John. Alex laughed and picked up Phillip. Alex kissed his cheek and said, “Good job!” John stood there dumbfounded but happy nonetheless. 

-Phillip age: 3-  
“Phillip. It’s bath time.” Said John. “NO!” a small voice responded back to him, along with the sound of tiny feet running away. John walked after him and so did Alex. ‘thud’ Alex and John picked up pace and soon heard poor Phillip crying. He had fallen while trying to run away. John quickly picked him up. Alex asked, “Where does it hurt Pip?” Phillip pointed to his left elbow. Both Alex and John gave it a kiss. John said, “C’mon let’s get a bath then you can sleep with papa and I tonight. Does that sound good?” Phillip nodded and reluctantly let himself get bathed. 

-Phillip age: 4-  
Alex and John woke up to crying in the middle of the night. They leapt out of bed and ran to Phillip’s room. Alex flipped on the light and said, “Pip! What’s wrong?!?” Phillip cried, “My throat hurts!” John and Alex shared a look then walked over to him. Alex picked the child up and said, “You probably just have a cold. Let’s go get a bath okay?” Phillip nodded. John smiled at his boys and went with them. Grabbing Phillip’s bath toys from the closet, and a fresh set of pajamas. They bathed him and Alex was singing softly to him the whole time. They took his temp and gave him meds then they curled up in bed together. John reading a story and Alex sneakily snapped a pic. 

-Phillip age:5-  
Alex said, “WAKE UP PIP ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!” John laughed hearing the excitement in his husbands voice while he flipped pancakes. Soon Alex and Phillip came racing into the kitchen. Phillip dressed in a dark blue button up, and khakis. John smiled at them and said, “Well if it isn’t my two most handsome boys.” Phillip smiled proudly and Alex blushed. They sat down for breakfast and enjoyed all while joking. They hopped in the car and Alex gave Phillip a pep talk. John listening with admiration. Alex said, “Be kind, do your work, make friends, and most importantly be yourself. Don’t hurt anybody...unless they do something first...” a smirk on his face. John gently slapped Alex’s arm and said, “Phillip. Don’t hurt anybody period. No matter what they do. It’ll come back to bite them.” 

-Phillip age: 8 (i’m Gonna start aging him faster)-  
“I don’t understand.” Sobbed Phillip. John held him close while Alex rubbed his back. Phillip said, “I don’t know why kids have such a problem with me having two dads. I don’t get it!” John frowned and said, “Pip...this world is...a harsh place. I won’t lie. A lot of people feel that it’s not normal to have two dads or two moms. And sadly they take it out on people. Just like how when papa and I first started dating we got a lot of crap for liking each other. It’s just how the world works unfortunately.” Alex said, “But, you have the power to do something about it. As you get older let people know what you think in a respectful manner. It won’t change everyone’s mind, but it will make a difference. You are not just a Hamilton, but a Laurens as well. You have mamas kindness and my ambition. I can already tell. Don’t listen to what they say. You’re happy with two guys being your parents, right?” Phillip nodded. John and Alex simultaneously said, “Then that’s all that matters.” Phillip nodded, still nuzzling John’s neck. Alex noticed John was crying a bit, and so was Phillip. He pulled them close and said, “We’ll be alright. We will be.” 

-Phillip age: 11-  
“Uncle Herc Uncle Laf...I need to talk about something...” whispered Phillip. Laf said, “What’s the problem Pip?” Phillip shifted nervously and said, “I-I th-think I li-like boys...” Hercules and Lafayette looked at each other, small smiles dancing on their faces. Hercules said, “There’s no problem with that. Are you scared to tell your parents?” Phillip nodded and murmured, “I don’t know why...seeing as they’re both boys...I just am...” Laf said, “Would you like us to go with you when you tell them?” Phillip squeaked, “Please?” Hercules and Lafayette smiled and said, “Of course. Let’s go.” They walked back to where Alex and John were talking. Lafayette said, “Pip has something to say.” Phillip trembled slightly and John and Alex looked at him concerned. Hercules rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and Phillip relaxed. Phillip said, “I’m gay..” John and Alex smiled and hugged Phillip. Hercules and Lafayette doing the same. Alex said, “That’s absolutely okay sweetie.” John nodded and said, “We’re so proud of you for coming out. It’s not easy to do.” 

-Phillip age: 14-  
“Mama, papa...this is my boyfriend George Eacker.” Phillip said nervously. Alex and John looked at the boy standing nervously next to Phillip. John shook George’s hand and said, “Nice to meet you George. I’m John, or Phillip’s mama.” Alex shook hands with George as well and said, “I’m Alex, or Phillip’s papa. Do you treat him right?” George nodded. Phillip nodded as well. 

-Phillip age: 15-  
Phillip sat on his bed with John next to him, Alex was still at work. So he couldn’t join the conversation. Phillip sheepishly said, “Can you tell me about sex? We learn about in health...but it’s always for how it is between a boy and a girl. Not a guy and a guy...” John smiled and said, “Of course. So when two guys have sex...it’s quite different from straight people. So for example....when a guy has sex with a girl his penis goes in her vagina. But obviously guys don’t have that. So it goes in the anus. Which can be painful, so that’s why you must always stretch your partner if you’re going to fuck them and if they’re going to fuck you they have to stretch you. If you aren’t careful you can’t tear the anus, which can cause permanent damage or infection. And like with girls it’s always best to wear a condom. Yes we don’t have the risk to getting pregnant, but men can still have STD’s. You’ll also use lube, which is a special lotion that makes intercourse easier. Do you want papa to pick up condoms and lube for you on the way home?” Phillip nodded sheepishly. John smiled and rubbed his back, “It’s okay Pip...it’s natural. And you’re doing the right thing. So I take it you and George have talked about intercourse?” Phillip nodded. John smiled shooting a text to Alex. John said, “It’s natural Pip don’t worry..” 

-Phillip age: 16-  
“Home boy Pip got his drivers test today!!!” Yelled Alex. John chuckled and Phillip blushed. Alex jumped onto the table and pointed to Phillip, “You’re gonna do great son!” Phillip said, “PAPA! You’re embarrassing me....” John smirked and said, “Babe you’re even embarrassing me. Please get down.” Alex poured and jumped off the table. They drove to the DMV and waited in the lobby of Disneyworld’s goth cousin. Soon it was Phillip’s turn and John and Alex held hands nervously. Alex said, “What if he gets hurt.” John said, “Phillip is a very careful person. He’ll be fine...” soon Phillip came in and said, “I passed!” Alex and John smiled hugging him. John wiped his tears and said, “He’s growing up so fast.”

-Phillip age: 17-  
“MAMA PAPA! George asked me to prom and I said yes!” Phillip exclaimed loudly. Alex and John squealed in excitement and John said, “I’m sure Hercules will be more than glad to make you a tux.” Alex said, “I’ll give him a call.” A few minutes later he said, “Not only will he make yours Pip but he will also make George’s.” Phillip squealed and called George.  
-a few weeks later-  
John gasped when Phillip and George came down in his tux. Hercules smiled upon seeing his finished work looking so good on Phillip and George. Alex said, “Pictures you two!” The couple posed for pictures. And of course Alex and john had pictures with both George and Phillip (George’s parents ignore him so they help him). Even Hercules and Lafayette posed with them. As the couple got in George’s car Alex smiled when he saw George open the passenger door for Phillip. John shouted, “USE PROTECTION! NO DRUGS OR ALCOHOL!” Then the couple left. John smiled and said, “They’re totally getting married. I’m calling it now. What do you guys think?” He turned to Laf, Hercules, and Alex. They all nodded.

-Phillip age: 18-  
Alex tied his tie and looked at his husband he murmured, “I can’t believe our little Pip is graduating...he’s grown up way too fast for my liking.” John nodded and said, “I agree...but we can always adopt again.” Alex said, “I’d like that. I mean we are only 38 after all...we could just get an older kid maybe.” John smiled and nodded. Phillip was at the high school already so Alex and John drove to Lafayette’s and Hercules’ house to pick them up. They got there and John said, “I have Kleenex if anyone needs it.” Laf said, “I’m gonna need a lot of it.” Alex said, “Same here.” They went inside and sat down. Half an hour later Phillip, a proud valedictorian, was giving his speech. He said, “Before I start I’d like to thank a few people in the crowd. One, I’d like to thank my parents. They took me in when I was only a few months old and helped shape me to be the person I am today, and taught me that family doesn’t always mean DNA. I’d like to thank my uncles Lafayette and Hercules for being like my second set of parents for me. If it weren’t for the four of them I wouldn’t be up here giving this speech. I wouldn’t have a bright future ahead of me. And I most certainly wouldn’t be happy. Thank you guys.” Phillip waved to them then went on with his speech. While the four men sat in the crowd crying. A while later Phillip was in line to get his diploma. “Phillip Laurens-Hamilton.” Phillip smiled and got his diploma and sat back down. After the ceremony they grabbed George and celebrated with a late night party. With other family friends over as well. The next night John said, “Y’know Alex...I think we did a great job with Pip.” Alex smiled, “Agreed.” And he kissed his husband.


	15. Wedding night -SMUT- (Alexander x Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of their wedding chapter.

Alex was driving him and Aaron home after the reception. They were leaving for their honeymoon in London the next day. Alex reached his hand over and began palming Aaron through his jeans. Aaron bucked his hips and moaned. Alex said, “You have no right to be that sexy in a tux. It’s been bothering me all day.” Aaron smirked and undid his pants sliding them down along with his boxers. Alex wrapped his hand around Aaron’s length and Aaron moans loudly. Alex is then glad it’s nighttime and people aren’t driving. 

Aaron moaned and said, “F-fuck Al-Alex! You’re gonna make me cum!” Alex smirked and pumped his length faster. Aaron gave one last moan, and came. Bucking his hips wildly. Alex wiped up the cum from Aaron’s thigh and licked it off his hand. Aaron looked at him, a blissed out expression on his face. Alex said, “You’re gonna get fucked so hard when we get home.” That made Aaron hard again but he just pulled his jeans up again and waited. 

The newly wed couple got home and they rushed in. Sprinting to their bedroom. Alex practically threw Aaron onto the bed, and quickly got on top of him. Alex smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Aaron tangled his fingers in Alex’s long hair, tugging harshly. Alex threw his head back and moaned loudly. He loved getting his hair pulled. Aaron took the moment to shove his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Aaron could taste some of his cum on Alex’s tongue and he groaned in pleasure. 

Alex got up and quickly stripped, Aaron doing the same. Alex grabbed their ties using one to tie Aaron’s arms together, and the other as a blindfold. Alex smirked and said, “Now, every move I make will be a shock to you and bring you more pleasure. Just how I want it.” Aaron smiled softly. Alex smiled back at his new husband and he turned soft for a second, softly kissing his cheek and murmuring, “I’m so glad we finally got married.”

But Alex quickly went back to his dominant state. He licked up the side of Aaron’s neck and bit down slightly. Aaron moaned loudly, turning his head to give Alex more room. Alex began practically making out with Aaron’s neck, being motivated by the moaning and panting coming from his husband. Alex began leaving a trail of bite marks down Aaron’s body. Aaron moaned out, “Alexander~” Alex smirked and stopped at Aaron’s dick. He ghosted his fingers over the hard length and felt it twitch under his touch. Aaron gasped. Alex chuckled and lifted Aaron’s legs, looking at his hole. He put his legs down and took three fingers, tapping Aaron’s lips gently. He commanded, “Suck.” Aaron to the fingers into his mouth sucking on them, making sure to get them nice and wet. Alex moaned softly, stroking his own dick. Enjoying the feeling of Aaron’s mouth. 

Soon he pulled them out and lifted Aaron’s legs. He slipped a finger into Aaron causing the man to moan loudly. Alex pushed in another, scissoring his fingers. Aaron gasped, “o-oh fuck!!! Mmm~” Alex curled his fingers and Aaron jolted and shrieked, “THERE!” Alex smirked slipping in the third finger and abusing his prostate. Aaron was thrashing around the bed and Alex chuckled, “I haven’t even put my dick in you yet, and you’re already thrashing around and moaning like a whore.” Alex slipped his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He put it on his hand to warm it up first then he stroked his dick, slicking it up with the lube. 

Aaron’s cock was already leaking a decent amount of precum so it wasn’t gonna take much for Aaron to cum. Alex held Aaron’s legs up and he pushed in. Aaron arched his back and moaned, “Fuck~” Alex’s eyes rolled back into his head as he sunk into Aaron’s tight heat. Alex growled, “Fuck Aaron~you’re choking my cock!” Aaron blushed and Alex grunted. Alex bottomed out and both men were breathing heavily. Aaron said, “Move. Fast and hard~” 

Alex listened and began fucking Aaron roughly. Aaron screamed in pleasure and Alex was swearing at the top of his lungs. Alex said, “Let everyone hear you. Let everyone know, nobody can fuck you like I can.” Aaron moaned, “G-gonna cum!” Alex smirked and wrapped his hand around Aaron’s dick, squeezing it just enough so Aaron couldn’t release. Aaron whined and began kicking his legs, wanting his release. Alex slapped Aaron’s leg and said, “Bad boy!”

Aaron whimpered and stopped kicking his legs. Alex rammed into Aaron’s prostate and Aaron screamed, “AH FUCK! THERE!” Alex smirked and kept ramming into Aaron’s prostate. Aaron said, “IT HURTS NOT TO CUM! Let me cum!!” Alex let go and Aaron came very hard. Aaron’s hole tightened around Alex’s length, making the Caribbean climax as well. Alex moaned, “Oh Aaron~I love you.” Aaron panted out, “I love you too Alex.” 

Alex plopped down on top of Aaron, not pulling out. Aaron chuckled tiredly and said, “Are you gonna pull out?” Alex murmured, “Not unless you want me to.” Aaron shook his head and said, “You can stay.” Alex smiled and fell asleep. Aaron falling asleep shortly after, holding Alex close to him.


	16. Hype Him Up -Jamilton-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be short, but I just wanted to write something.

Alexander was getting ready for date night with his boyfriend Thomas and Thomas kept looking at him. A cute smile on his face. Thomas chuckled, “You’re cute as shit babe.” Alex blushed madly and continued brushing his hair. Thomas smiled even more, “You’re so adorable when you blush. Holy shit. I am so in love!” Alex blushed even more and gently hit Thomas’ arm, turning to go get dressed. Thomas followed him and watched as Alex was rummaging through the closet. Alex slid on a dark green t-shirt that showed his collarbones a bit, and black skinny jeans. Thomas gasped and said, “LOOK AT THAT FINE ASS!” Alex smiled and said, “Thomas I swear!” They left the house and began walking to the park, their favorite place. Thomas pulled out his phone and opened up his Snapchat. He started recording Alex and said, “Look at my fine ass boyfriend. Mmm I am one lucky guy!” Alex blushed and hid his face. Alex said, “Thomas. You’re too kind.” Thomas chuckled and put his phone away. He pulled Alex close to him and kissed the top of his head. Thomas said, “What can I say. If I have a sexy ass boyfriend. I’m showing him off. Letting the world know I got the fine piece of ass they’ve been chasing. And that nobody can touch you.” Alex blushed again and rested his head on Thomas’ arm. Alex said, “Haha I should’ve known you’d be the best hypeman.” Thomas said, “I am. Aren’t I?” Alex nodded, “Yeah. Yeah you are.”


	17. Mine. -SMUT- (LAMS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a date, a waiter decides to flirt with John. Making Alexander very angry. (Alexander is not abusive, just territorial and John understands that and doesn’t mind and they both know when the line is crossed)

John smiled at his reflection. Feeling confident for his date. He was wearing a yellow sweater, black jeans, and white Converse. Alex came up behind him and kissed his cheek he murmured, “Mr. Laurens I must say you look absolutely amazing tonight.” John blushed and said, “Same to you Mr. Hamilton.” Alex chuckled and said, “Let’s get going. This boy is craving some sushi.” John chuckled and said, “Same here.” They got in the car and turned on the radio, Alex driving and singing obnoxiously. John just rolled his eyes and smiled lovingly at Alex. 

They got to the sushi restaurant and we’re seated. A young waiter who had to be in his early twenties kept eyeing John. Much to Alex’s dismay. The waiter turned to John and said, “What can I get for you cutie?” John blushed and said, “California rolls. No wasabi please.” The waiter nodded, “No problem cutie.” Then he turned to Alex and snipped, “And you.” Alex gave the attitude back, “Same as him.” The waiter rolled his eyes and took their menus. Snatching it from Alexander and gently grabbing it from John. Alex huffed once the waiter was away and said, “He’s messing with what’s mine. I do not like it one bit.” John said, “Don’t worry Lex, I’ll always be yours.” Alex growled, “Damn right..” 

The waiter came back with their food and gently placed John’s in front of him. Then slammed Alex’s down so hard, Alex was shocked the plate didn’t break. Alex made sure to thank him once the most condescending voice he could muster. John ate his food and he felt Alex’s eyes on him. John said, “Babe I know you’re very jealous, and I am very uncomfortable but,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “when we get home you can fuck me hard and mark me up to let others know who I belong to.” Alex smirked and said, “That sounds great. But if he touches you, I’m going off.”

The waiter came back with the check and he slid his number to John and said, “Call me sometime sexy.” Alex growled and they quickly paid and left the restaurant. In the car Alex said, “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard when we get home. I’m gonna mark my territory. You. Are. Mine.” his sentence ending in a growl. John was highly turned on by this dominant behavior. His pants becoming tight in a certain area. They got home and went inside. Alex pinned John against a wall and began biting his neck.

John bucked his hips and moaned. Alex growled, “Mine. Mine. Mine.” Alex began wildly dry humping John’s thigh and John moaned. John whined, “Fuck me Alex! Fuck me!” Alex picked John up and rushed to their bedroom. He threw John on to their bed and stripped him quickly, then Alex stripped himself. John looked at Alex’s cock, lust on his eyes. Alex said, “If you wanna suck it, go for it.” John crawled to Alex and Alex said, “Get on the ground on your knees.” John listened and licked his lips as Alex’s dick hung in front of his face. 

John opened his mouth and took in Alex’s dick quickly, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He hummed around the length in satisfaction and began sucking and swallowing around Alex’s length. Alex groaned loudly and said, “Fuck you’ve got such a good mouth.” John blushed at the praise. Alex began face fucking him roughly. John let it happen, moaning around Alex’s cock. Alex pulled on John’s hair, making the freckled man moan loudly around the erect dick in his mouth. Alex pushed John away before he could cum. Not wanting the end to come so soon.

Alex picked up John and threw him back on the bed. His ass in the air. Alex smirked and said, “I see you already took the liberty of stretching yourself.” John nodded, slightly embarrassed. Alex softly said, “It’s okay John, don’t be ashamed.” Alex went to their nightstand and grabbed out the bottle of lube he went back and lathered up his aching cock. He slammed into John without warning, causing the South Carolinian to scream loudly. Alex bit his shoulder and growled, “MINE!” John cried out, “Yours! All yours Alexander~” 

Alex snarled, “Damn right.” John moaned, “I’m gonna cum~” Alex laughed, “Already! Shit you must be very horny then.” Several thrusts later both men came. Alex pulled out and fell next to John. Alex pulled him close and sighed, “Did I take it too far?” John shook his head, “No. I loved it.” Alex chuckled, “You’re covered in my marks.” John said, “Good. I like it.” Alex said, “Tomorrow you’re getting pampered like the prince you are.” John smiled and fell asleep, Alex doing so shortly after.


	18. Nightmare *TRIGGER WARNING* (JAMILTON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a dream he’s stuck back in Nevis with nowhere to turn. (Modern but where he’s from everyone was too poor to have up to date tech)

~~A.Ham’s dream~~   
I looked up at the darkening sky, a pit in my stomach told me something bad was gonna happen. And that I need to run. But. I had nowhere to go. I was trapped in that little island, and had to just deal with the storm. That’s what my mom said at least. “We’ll stay here little Alex. And wait it out. No worries.” But I don’t think this is just a typical storm, no something in me is telling me that this “storm” is gonna kill people. But there’s nothing I can do. 

The wind picks up. Rain starts to fall. I run to my house with my mom and brother James. We sit in the bathroom holding each other. I open my journal and begin to write, it’s my only safe haven at this point in time. I hear the wind pick up even more, and hear the shingles being ripped off the roof. One by one. I curl up into a ball and start crying. A strong gist of wind comes by and the roof is gone, and it’s pouring rain on us. We try to run but have nowhere to go. The waves in the ocean are picking up, the rain is getting heavier, the wind is picking up speed. I feel my lungs start aching for oxygen as I start panicking upon seeing water rising in our house. 

Mama hugs James and I and yells over the wind for us to be strong and brave. She gets washed away, never to be seen again (I know she actually dies of disease but for the sake of drama). James is next. Losing his footing on one of the rafters we were standing on and falling into the deep water, and the kid couldn’t swim very well. Then it was just me. Shaking, shivering soaked, and scared alone on the rafter. I begin crying, wondering if I’m next. If this is God’s revenge on my family for being dysfunctional and broken. But I wanna live. I want to have a legacy. I must persevere through the storm and get out alive. But the water keeps rising, the wind keeps howling, and the rain keeps falling. All hope is lost.   
~~end of A.Ham’s dream~~   
Alex shot up screaming and crying. He pulled at his hair trying to get the memory out of his head. He felt two gentle, yet strong hands on his wrists. Alex tries to fight but to no avail. He hears Thomas’ soothing voice, “C’mon Lex. I know you’re in there. Come back to me. It was just a dream, you’re not back there.” Alex slowly calmed down but was still panicked and confused. Thomas picked Alex up and kept the soft blanket wrapped around him. 

Thomas carried the shaking Caribbean to the bathroom and placed him gently on the counter. Thomas opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out Alex’s anxiety meds. He filled up a cup of water and had Alex take the pill. Thomas said, “Thank you for cooperating Lex.” Alex slowly started to calm down, but it was evident he was still a little disoriented. Alex whimpered, “Are you real? Is this real?” Thomas nodded and softly said, “Yes love. This is real. You’re not back there. You’re here in New York City. With me, you’re boyfriend. Your friends Lafayette, Hercules, John, James, Aaron, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica. And you adoptive parents George and Martha.” 

Alex shook his head, “This can’t be real. I was supposed to die...I just couldn’t seem to die...” Thomas frowned and led them back to their room. Thomas laid down on the bed, Alex on top of him. Thomas said, “Alex. What do you smell?” Alex softly said, “You’re lotion, shampoo, and lavender.” Thomas asked, “What do you see?” Alex replied, “The blanket wrapped around me, some of my own hair, and your shirt.” Thomas said, “What do you hear?” Alex whispered, “Your heartbeat, your breathing, and our voices.” Thomas gently said, “What do you feel?” Alex softly replied, “Your heart, your chest going up and down, your muscles, my own heart, the soft blanket.” Thomas said, “And what do you taste?” Alex said, “That nasty pill.” Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. 

Thomas asked, “Do you feel any better Lex?” Alex nodded, “A little. Can we just talk though? I’m too scared to go back to sleep.” Thomas smiled, “Of course my dear. What do you want for breakfast?” Alex thought for a moment and smiled, “Your amazing chocolate chip pancakes. With coffee and bacon.” Thomas smiled and said, “I can do that. What do you wanna do after breakfast since it’s Saturday?” Alex said, “We could go to the bookstore, I’ve run out of reading material. Then I need to get a new journal and pens. Then we could go to the park and have lunch at one of those restaurants. Then come home, watch movies and cuddle. And have some of your amazing Mac and cheese for dinner.” Thomas said, “That sounds perfect Lex. Anything for you? How do you feel now?” Alex yawned, “Exhausted. G’night Tommy. I love you, and thank you.” Thomas smiled, rubbing Alex’s back, “G’night Lex. You’re welcome. And I love you too, very much.”


	19. “How did you and papa meet?” (MULLETTE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hercules and Lafayette are tucking in their 5 year old daughter Francis Marie she asks for a specific bedtime story.

Hercules carried his daughter Francis Marie to her bedroom, his husband trailing behind him happily. Francis yawned and snuggled into Hercules’ warmth. Lafayette smiled and said, “You two are so adorable. Mon dieu my heart can’t take it!” Hercules chuckled softly and Francis smiled. Hercules and Lafayette adopted Francis when she was two years old. They both agree that she was the best thing to happen to them. They also agree she’s the cutest. Having dark untamable hair that resembled Lafayette’s quite a bit, brown eyes with flecks of green in them, she had dimples, and an amazing smile. Now she’s five and has gotten quite open about things. 

As Hercules laid her in bed and Lafayette helped Hercules tuck her in. She said, “Daddy?” Lafayette looked at her and said, “Is everything okay?” She continued, “How did you and papa meet?” Hercules and Laf smiled sitting on the edge of her bed. Lafayette told the story while Hercules listened fondly, 

“It was roughly twelve years ago now. The summer before I started high school I signed up for a foreign exchange student program, and said I wanted to come to America. Exactly where I ended up in America, was gonna be a surprise until I got the confirmation that I was in. Around mid July I got a letter saying I was going to be heading to Virginia for all four years of high school, and that there was a host family ready for me. That family was Grandpa and Grandma Washington, and Uncle Hamilton. I got here and knew barely a lick of English, but Alex is incredibly smart as you know and managed to get me near fluent by September. On the first day I stuck by Alex’s side and he said he had friends he wanted to introduce me to. That’s where Uncle John, Uncle Aaron, Uncle James, Uncle Thomas, and your papa come in. The moment I laid eyes on your papa...I was in love. 

I don’t remember exactly what is was that drew me to him instantly but something tells me it was that smile of his. That afternoon we all decided to hangout and papa talked to me. He was-and still is- quite the charmer. He told jokes, and stories that kept me entertained for a few hours. After that we were pretty inseparable, but we didn’t make a move. Fast forward to senior year and it’s about a month from senior prom. I decided I might as well just ask him out, if he rejects and mocks me I could go back to France. If he accepts, I’d stay. So during lunch one day we had the table to ourselves for a bit since John and Alex had detention and I asked him. He was quite then tackled me in a hug, that almost broke my ribs. But I didn’t mind because I was super happy as well. We went to prom and had so much fun, I highly advise going when you hit that age. Then a slow song came on and we danced together. Then towards the end papa and I kissed. It was one of the best memories for me from high school. A few weeks later was graduation and before the ceremony papa was crying. He was worried I would go back to France and that we meant nothing. But I told him my family gave me the okay to stay here and go to college and stay with papa. 

After that moment he was all smiles for the whole night. Then we went to college together. Your papa going and learning how to be the amazing and famous fashion designer he is. And me going and learning how to be the famous model I am. Through college our relationship flourished tremendously. We were-and still are-so incredibly in love. We couldn’t be separated for long. We always held hands, hugged, kissed, danced, cuddled, went on dates, and did some other stuff together. So college was coming to an end for us and we decided we were gonna move in together. After the graduation ceremony, your papa asked me to marry him. I said yes without a split second of hesitation, and it’s one of the best decisions of my life. A year later we got married in November. It was an outdoor wedding and it was beautiful. A few months later we decided we still had so much love to give that we settled on adoption. Which is where you, little miss Francis, come into the picture. You were only two at the time and we instantly loved you. So we brought you into our home. And now three years later I’m here telling you the story while papa tries to hide the fact he’s crying tears of joy.” 

Francis sat up and hugged Hercules and Lafayette. They hugged her back and got up. Hercules said, “You have to go to bed alright?” Francis nodded and fell asleep. The two men left the room and headed to their bedroom. Hercules hugged Lafayette and said, “I love you so much.” Lafayette smiled and said, “I love you too.”


	20. “Could you do my makeup?” (Lafayette x John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a YouTube channel where he does makeup tutorials, and one lazy afternoon Lafayette wants John to do makeup on him.

Lafayette laid on the couch, flipping through a fashion magazine while his husband John edits one of his YouTube videos. Lafayette smiled as he saw a picture of himself in the magazine, he was a well known male model, and he was modeling his best friend Hercules’ clothing since he was a fashion designer. And John did makeup tutorials on YouTube. He didn’t care that he was a guy and that it was often looked down upon. He loved what he did, had many adoring fans, and was good at what he did. Why should he let the haters stop him? Lafayette smiled at John then an idea popped in his head. 

Lafayette said, “Mon amour, I’m bored.” John turned around and said, “I guess I could take a break from editing for a bit. What do you wanna do?” Lafayette asked, “Could you do my makeup mon amour?” John smiled and said, “Of course Laf. Let’s head to my makeup studio!” He grabbed Lafayette and they scurried to where John filmed his videos for YouTube. 

John sat Lafayette in a comfortable chair and John looked at his face closely. John said, “I’m not gonna worry about foundation or concealer for you because your skin is flawless already. So I’ll do your brows, lashes, eyeliner, eyeshadow, contour, and highlight. Does that sound good?” Lafayette nodded. John sat on Lafayette’s lap as he did his brows, giving them the perfect arch. John said, “By the time we’re done here you’re gonna be way too pretty to look at.” Lafayette blushed and said, “You’re already that way without makeup so imagine the struggle I go through when I see you in makeup. You look like a god.” John blushed and gently slapped Lafayette’s chest while he did finishing touches on his brows. 

John got up and went to where he had all the eyeshadows. He grabbed a matte gold one, a matte black one, and a matte white eyeshadow. He went back to Lafayette and said, “These are the colors I chose, what do you think?” Lafayette said, “Perfect.” John got to work doing a layer of gold, then putting white on the inner corner of the eye lid, then doing black on the outside. John smiled and said, “Holy shit, you’re rocking this look babe.” John got up and grabbed silver liquid eyeliner, and a white pencil eyeliner. He used the white for the lower waterline (look I don’t do makeup i’m doing my best) then did winged liner with the silver liquid one. John said, “Open your eyes.” Lafayette listened and John gasped softly, “Holy shit...you’re fucking hot as shit. Okay next step mascara. Or do you wanna do false lashes?” Lafayette said, “You choose. I’m confident in the decisions you make.” 

John smiled and went to grab both. Once the lashes were done John said, “Now time for highlighter and contour then we’ll be done!” Once he did that he stared long and hard at Lafayette, mouth slightly agape. John got up and pulled Lafayette to a mirror and the Frenchman also gasped. He murmured, “Mon dieu. Je suis tellement sexy.” (My god, I am so sexy.) John said, “That you are. Can I take some pics we can both post on our respective Instagrams.” Lafayette nodded. John took several pictures, while Lafayette was the model he was doing different poses for each one. They posted them to their accounts and John kept admiring his work. Lafayette said, “Man...makeup might become a daily thing for me.” John hugged him and Lafayette hugged back. John said, “I can teach you then we can work together on my channel!” Lafayette smiled and said, “That would be so much fun babe.”


	21. First Kiss (JEFFMADS) *minor triggers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be short, but cute nonetheless. (Am I describing the chapter or James Madison? Who knows)

James had been kicked out of his house for being gay and was staying with his lifelong friend Thomas. James was laying awake on his side, going over the events that took place when he heard the door open. He quickly closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He heard Thomas say, “James. You asleep?” James didn’t move. Thomas continued, “Well...there’s something I wanna say....I’m so sorry for everything that is happening to you. You don’t deserve any of this James. You’re too good for this kind of pain. Truth is James, I’ve had a crush on you since 8th grade and I have been way too fucking terrified to tell you. But I think even if you cannot hear me right now, I can at least get it off my chest. You’re amazing James. You really are. So kind, charming, you’re quite the flirt but you don’t realize it. And your smile, my god don’t get me started on how cute that is. It makes my heart leap and breathing hitch. Hell anything you do is enough to get that reaction from me. You’re just so you and that’s what I fell in love with. You stand out from everyone else. And I wish I could protect you from this cruel world because you shouldn’t have to suffer...I am in love with you...I’m helpless.” James turned over and looked Thomas dead in the eyes. Thomas said, “Oh god! You’re awake-I’m so sorry. If you hate me-mmph!” James pressed his lips against Thomas’ to shut him up. James pulled Thomas on top of him and kept kissing him. Then he pulled away and said, “Shut up Thomas. I love you too. I just couldn’t do anything because of my parents. But now I have nothing to lose.” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly asked, “Wanna be my boyfriend?” James chuckled and said, “Of course ya big dork.” And pulled Thomas in for another passionate kiss.


	22. Make Me -SMUT- (JAMILTON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Hamilton have a school project to do, and while working on it at Jefferson’s house they get in a fight that leads to sex.

-JEFFERSON’S POV-  
Mr. Washington stood at the front of the classroom talking about a project we had to do. He said, “The project will be on a political issue of your choice, but I will be assigning you your partner.” I groaned and my friend James frowned knowing he probably won’t be paired with his boyfriend John Laurens. Mr. Washington said, “James Madison, you’ll be with Aaron Burr. John Laurens, you’ll be with James Reynolds. Lafayette, you’ll be with Hercules Mulligan. Maria Lewis, you’ll be with Peggy and Angelica. Thomas Jefferson you’ll be with Alexander Hamilton. No complaining from any of you.” He looked at both me and Alexander as he said that. I wanted to shriek and Alex looked like he was ready to kill himself. 

He kinda looked cute with that frown on his face. Wait. Did I just think that? Oh god, I’m becoming a monster! The final bell rang and Alex stormed up to me and said, “Let’s go work on it now. It’s due in three weeks, but the sooner we get it done the better for my mental health and blood pressure.” I chuckled and said, “Oh Alex, you’re already driving yourself crazy.” He snarled, “Shut it Jeffershit.” I rolled my eyes and said, “Let’s go. I walked today since I don’t live too far and it’s nice.” Alex turned to Mr. Washington who happened to be his adoptive father and said, “I’m going to Jeffershits house. I’ll call you when I’m ready to go.” Mr. Washington said, “Okay. And watch your mouth Alexander.” Alex nodded and apologized to him. 

We left the school and began walking to my house. I said, “I’m just curious, not trying to start anything. What is it like living with one of your teachers?” He rolled his eyes and calmly-to the best of his ability-said, “It can be awkward at times. Like one morning before school he walked in on me madturbating because I forgot to lock my bedroom door. So class was super awkward that day.” I laughed harder than I meant to, and blushed at the thought of Alex being naked and touching himself. He even chuckled a bit. I shook myself out my head and walked up to my house, it was in a really nice and expensive neighborhood. Alex said, “I actually don’t live too far from here.” I said, “Really?” He nodded and said, “I live in the white house with a red roof.” I said, “But Mr. Washington is a teacher and teachers don’t make much.” He said, “Well Martha is an anesthesiologist and during the summer Mr. Washington is a lawyer and he does lots of farming in his free time.” I nodded and said, “That explains it.” 

We went into my house and got some snacks then went up to my room. It started calmly but as the project went on tensions rose quickly. He shouted, “Jefferson I swear to god! If you fix my grammar one more time I’m gonna lose my shit!” I snarled, “Shut up Hamilton!” He said, “Make me.” That’s when I snapped. I pinned him to my bed and got on top of him. I smirked and said, “I can think of many ways to get you to shut up.” He blushed and whispered, “Fuck me. I’m sick of all this sexual tension. That’s the only reason why we bump heads. We want to fuck each other. And do lie. Because earlier when I was talking about me masturbating I saw the way you got excited.” 

I slammed my lips on to his and began grinding on him. We both moaned into the kiss and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. Savoring every second of it. I pulled away and began kissing his neck roughly. He moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I bit down and left a hickey just below his ear, he moaned even louder. I pulled away and said, “Good thing my parents aren’t home. You’re very vocal.” He blushed and said, “Don’t make fun of me.” I smiled and said, “I love it.” I sat up and took of my shirt, then I took of his shirt. He stared at me, mouth agape. He said, “I didn’t think you’d be this muscular.” I said, “I like to workout. I am in track and football after all.” He nodded. I looked at him and said, “You’re also pretty muscular.” He said, “I help Mr. Washington out in the stable every once in a while.” I smirked, “It pays off...” He said, “Guess I’ll do more hours there then if you like it.” I smirked, “Yeah like you could pull yourself away from your work.” 

I began nibbling on his collarbones and he whined softly, his eyes closed in pleasure, mouth parted slightly letting out desperate sounds. I licked his clavicle and he moaned, arching his back slightly. I smirked and said, “You’re so responsive, I love it so much.” He blushed. I slid down some more and focused my attention on his nipples. Licking them, sucking them, and biting them softly. He moaned, “Fuck, that feels so good...” I smiled and kissed down his torso, leaving a few hickeys here and there. The closer I got to his crotch, the louder his moans got. I got to the top of his pants and looked up at him, asking for permission to take them off. He nodded and I quickly took them off, along with my own pants and boxers. 

I looked at his cock and said, “Not too bad Hamilton. But...mine is bigger.” He looked and gasped loudly. He said, “Holy shit...is that even gonna fit in me?!?!” I chuckled, “Well...we’ll just have to find out now won’t we?” He nodded. I spread his legs and laid between them. I nuzzled his thigh a little bit and said, “I’ve always wanted to get between these.” Alex sighed happily and said, “Well, now you are.” I spread his asscheeks a bit and let the tip of my tongue prod at his hole gently. He bucked his hips and said, “Oh fuck~”

I smirked and began licking over his hole. Then I slowly pushed my tongue in with suspiciously little difficulty. I pulled back and said, “Have you fingered yourself recently?” He moaned and said, “At school during lunch. In the bathrooms. I was-Ah-thinking of you.” I smirked and went back to eating him out. He moaned and pulled on my hair. He began rolling his hips, practically riding my tongue. I pulled back and said, “Fuck. You’re so needy and loud. I love it.” I went to get lube and hesaid, “No. I want you raw.” My eyes widened and I said, “Are you sure you can take me raw?” He nodded and said, “I’ve ridden dildos raw Jefferson. Now fuck me!” I put my hands up in surrender and walked back to him. 

I put his legs over my shoulders and teased his hole with the tip of my dick. He moaned and said, “Put it in me already!” I pushed in and he tended up, tears coming out of his eyes. I stopped and said, “Are you sure you don’t want lube.” He said, “I might need it. But be quick.” I quickly grabbed the lube and lathered my cock in it. Then I pushed in and he moaned loudly instead of wincing in pain. I managed to fit in him on first go and he was panting like crazy. I looked at his torso and you could see a small bulge where my cock was. I smiled and rubbed it slightly. He said, “Move! I want you to fuck me until I break...” I gasped but began thrusting. He shouted, “Fuck! I feel you deep in me!” I chuckled and picked up my pace. He yelped, “OW IT HURTS SO GOOD!” I groaned as he tightened his hole around me. He scratched down my back and moaned loudly. I began angling my thrusts trying to hit his prostate.

He arched his back and screamed, “THERE THERE OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE!!!” I smirked and kept ramming into it. He said, “F-fuck Th-Thomas I’m close....” I grunted and said, “Cum for me Alexander~” his moans got louder and a bit more feminine as he approached his orgasm. He moaned out, “OH THOMAS!” As he came all over his torso and a bit on my chest. I growled as his hole tightened around my cock and I came inside him, moaning his name as well. My cock pulsed as I pulled out of him. He was panting heavily and I fell next to him. He slid closer to me and said, “What are we Thomas?” I said, “What do you wanna be?” He said, “I don’t just wanna be fuck buddies, I want this to mean something.” I said, “Wanna be my boyfriend?” He smiled happily and nodded. We cuddled for half an hour and he got up with struggle and said, “I should probably head home...” I chuckled and said, “Will you need help?” Alex rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll be fine. But I’ll text you if I collapse in the middle of the road.” I laughed and hugged him. Pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. He hummed and said, “You missed.” I chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled, “Much better. Oh, could you carry me down the stairs?” I laughed and picked him up. Him nuzzling my neck a dopey smile on his face no doubt. 

Once we got to the front door I put him back on the ground and we kissed again. I said, “Lwt me know when you get home.” He nodded and left, leaving me smiling like an idiot. 

-ALEX’S POV-   
I limped home and got there after ten minutes. I stumbled in, probably looking disheveled as fuck. But I’m too happy to care right now. I heard Martha gasp, “What happened to you Alex?!?!” She rushed over to me. George also rushing to me. He said, “Did Thomas beat you up, I swear to god-“ I laughed, “No, I’m fine. We just...figured out where our anger for each other stems from...that’s all.” Martha said, “Well judging by your neck it was sexual tension all along. Am I right?” I nodded and George said, “Seeing you two in the same room on Monday is gonna be so awkward.” I said, “Maybe, but at least we won’t be fighting.” He said, “True.” 

I excused myself and went to my room. Flopping on my bed and I began texting Thomas.   
Non-stop: Well, my parents we quite shocked.   
Tommy❤️: Yeah? Monday is gonna be so awkward.  
Non-stop: lol that’s what George said. 

Lafayette came in and said, “Mon petit lion what happened to you?!?” I said, “Thomas and I didn’t hate it each other. It was just severe sexual tension and he fucked the shit out of me. And now we’re dating.” Lafayette said, “Mon dieu wait till I tell Herc!” He left and I sighed. Going to sleep with a smile on my face.


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ MY CHILDREN

SEND IN MORE REQUESTS PLEASE!!


	24. The Flu (JEFFMADS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor James and his weak immune system.

James woke up and groaned, his throat felt like it was in the pits of hell. His body hurt as well, and he was pretty cold while sweating at the sime time. He coughed and struggled to get up, once he accomplished that task he stumbled to the kitchen. His husband Thomas was drinking his coffee and he happily said, “Morning Jemmy!” James nodded and plopped down. Thomas became worried and rushed towards James. James coughed and choked out, “I’m fine...” Thimas said, “No, you’re not. Go back to bed. I’ll be right there.” James nodded, not having it in him to argue.

James flopped back into bed and curled up, feeling like death. Thomas came in carrying a thermometer, flu medicine, a bottle of water, and a box of Kleenex. Thomas sat next to him and said, “Let me take your temperature Jemmy...” James whined and slowly opened his mouth. Thomas stuck the thermometer in his mouth and held James’ hand. Comforting him, James always got a little pouty and babyish when he was sick. It beeped after a few minutes and Thomas looked at it, “100 degrees. ‘I’m fine’ my ass Jemmy. You are sick.” Thomas cleaned it and put it on the nightstand. Thomas said, “In order to take the flu medicine you have to eat. What do you want?” James said, “Brown sugar cinnamon oatmeal please.” (Same James) Thomas said, “On it Babe. I’ll be right back with it.” 

James laid in bed, thinking about anything and everything while he waited for Thomas to get back. Soon Thomas came back in with the bowl and he sat next to James. Helping him sit up. James made grabby hands for the bowl and Thomas shook his head saying, “You get super weak when you’re sick. I’m gonna feed you.” James frowned. Thomas got a spoonful of it and held it to James’ mouth. James opened and let Thomas feed him.

Thomas said, “Poor Little Jemmy...” James rolled his eyes and took the pills once he was done eating. Thomas wrapped Thomas up in a blanket burrito and kissed his forehead. James said, “Hey Thomas. Can you read to me?” Thomas nodded and said, “What would you like me to read?”

James murmured, “The Hunchback of Notre Dame.” Thomas smiled and grabbed the book off the bookcase in their room. He got about 20 pages in before hearing light snores. Thomas smiled and went to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT HERE YA GO


	25. “You’ve never touched yourself before?” -SMUT- (BURRCULES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules helps his boyfriend have a good time.

Hercules and Aaron sat on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. Aaron’s full attention was on the move, even though he didn’t really know what it was. But Hercules’ attention was on Aaron. Needless to say Hercules was captivated by Aaron. His smooth voice, his charming smile, just everything. The moment they met Hercules was in love. Nobody’s quite sure how the two go together so well. Hercules is the loud rambunctious one while Aaron tends to be more reserved. 

Hercules leaned in and began kissing Aaron’s neck softly. Aaron gasped and asked, “W-what are you doing Herc?” Hercules murmured, “Making you feel good...” Aaron whined slightly and tilted his head. He wasn’t sure as to why his neck getting kissed felt so good. To set the record straight, Aaron grew up in a very strict religious orphanage. So he’s never even experienced orgasm. And he’s been too nervous to tell Hercules. 

Hercules softly asked, “You Alright? You kinda...drifted off.” Aaron nodded and said, “I’m fine. It’s just....” Hercules asked, “Are you a virgin?” Aaron said, “Yes...I’ve never even experienced orgasm.” Hercules said, “So, you’ve never touched yourself before either?” Aaron nodded sheepishly. Hercules said, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed love.” Giving Arron a soft kiss on the cheek. Aaron said, “The orphanage I grew up in. Was....very strict and very religious. So if I were to touch myself I would’ve gotten in massive trouble.” Hercules chuckled and said, “I wouldn’t have been able to survive that.” Aaron smiled and said, “You would not have been able to. No. You’re way too horny for that.” 

Hercules said, “But in all seriousness....would you like for me to...give you your first orgasm? I wouldn’t fuck you. Not yet. I’ll just jerk you off. Does that sound nice?” Aaron nodded and said, “It sounds amazing.” Hercules carried Aaron to their bedroom and sat him on the bed. Hercules connected their lips for a short but passionate kiss.

Hercules pulled back and admired Aaron’s beauty. Hercules whispered, “You’re so beautiful...it’s amazing.” Aaron blushed and looked down. Hercules said, “Aw, you’ve always been so shy...” Hercules stripped himself to his boxers and Aaron couldn’t help but stare at his body. Aaron said, “You’re perfect...” Hercules chuckled and managed to hide his blush he replied, “And so are you Mr. Burr. Now. Do you wanna strip yourself, or do you want me to do it?” Aaron stuttered, “C-can you d-so it H-he-Hercules?” Hercules simply smiled and gently stripped Aaron, making sure to watch out for any signs of discomfort. 

Once Aaron was only in his boxers Hercules sat next to him then pulled him onto his lap. Hercules began kissing Aaron’s neck again, while rubbing his back. His hands inching closer and closer to Aaron’s ass.

Hercules finally lets his hands rest on Aaron’s ass, a soft gasp coming from the smaller man in his lap. Aaron moaned, “Herc~” Hercules chuckled softly and played with Aaron’s ass for a bit. The man moaning and wiggling around. Hercules stopped and said, “Can I take off your boxers now?” Aaron nodded, some anxiety filling him. He worried Hercules wouldn’t find his well...manhood good enough and leave for someone else. His boxers came off and Aaron closed his eyes as he felt his erection become exposed. Hercules said, “Aaron...this is gonna sound weird but...you have the most beautiful penis in the world.” (It was weird to write that tbh) Aaron blushed and nuzzled into Hercules’ neck. Hercules reaches into the nightstand and grabbed the lube. 

Hercules kissed Aaron’s temple and said, “Babe. It’s okay. Can I see your pretty face please?” Aaron sat up and Hercules showed him the bottle and said, “This is lube. It helps make things easier I guess you could say. Like if I were to jerk you off without it, the friction would hurt you. So we use it to just make it not painful. We also use it during sex so I don’t get hurt, or you don’t get hurt. Okay?” Aaron nodded. Hercules squirted some onto his hand and began to warm it up a bit. He asked Aaron, “You still want this?” Aaron nodded. Hercules said, “And you’re probably gonna climax pretty quick since this is your very first time. And that’s okay. No shame. Were you ever taught anything about orgasms?” 

Aaron shook his head as Hercules kept warming the lube up, he wanted Aaron to be very comfortable. Hercules explained, “Well, for men it’s where we release our sperm. So a thick white substance is gonna come out of your dick, but it’ll feel super good. Which is why I jack off all the time.” Aaron chuckled at the last part. Thankful he had a boyfriend who wasn’t afraid to explain these things to him. Hercules said, “It should be pretty warm by now. You absolutely sure about this?” Aaron nodded. Hercules wrapped his hand gently around Aaron’s length. Aaron gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips. He quickly apologized and Hercules chuckled, “It’s all right. It’s normal, that’s how bodies react.” 

He began pumping Aaron’s length and Aaron was a moaning mess. It felt so good, and oh god has he missed out. With a sudden scream of pleasure Aaron came, Hercules releasing into his own boxers. Aaron fell into Hercules, panting heavily a dopey smile on his face. Hercules hugged him tightly and peppered kisses on his neck and cheeks. He said, “How did that feel Aaron?” Aaron panted, “G-good...so fucking good.” Hercules laid Aaron down and got up he said, “I’ll be right back.” Hercules walked to the bathroom, changing his boxers, then getting a damp washcloth to clean Aaron up. He went back and cleaned Aaron then flipped down next to him. Both men falling asleep happily tangled together.


	26. Lazy Day -LAMS- (pt.2 of Mine.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex pampering John.

John woke up tangled slightly in the white sheets, the sun coming through the blinds warming his skin slightly. John turned on to his side but didn’t see Alex in bed. Whining he got up and followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen where Alex was, in his boxers cooking bacon while singing along to some random song. John smiled slightly and walked up to him, not caring that he himself was still completely naked.

Alex looked behind him and smiled upon seeing John. He hummed, “Morning Love~” John said, “Morning Babe.” John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, still not caring that he was naked. Alex finished cooking and served both John and himself breakfast. They sat at the table, John leaning on him slightly. The radio was still on in the background, playing old love songs. Alex said, “How do you feel after last night?” John smiled and said, “Good. You know I like it rough.” Alex blushed and said, “I know. But you know me, I always need to check in after rough sex like that.” 

John replied, “It was wonderful Alex. You didn’t hurt me, I would’ve let you know if you had. And you didn’t cross the line at all either.” Alex smiled and said, “Just checking.” John blushed and whispered, “You’re too good to me.” Alex looked down at John’s crotch and smirked he said, “I wonder how many freckles you’re cute little cock has.” John blushed and scolded, “Alexander!” Alex said, “It’s an honest question.” John smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. He whispered, “103.” Alex looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. John repeated himself, “You heard me. 103.” Alex chucked, “You counted?” John shook his head, “You did once when you were drunk. We didn’t even have sex that night. You were just admiring it for some reason. You’re odd when you’re drunk.” 

Alex said, “How can you blame me? It’s a perfect cock. All of you is perfect.” John blushed and went back to eating. Once they were done Alex said, “Ready to get pampered harder than you were fucked?” John smiled, “You know it.” Lifting his arms as a signal for Alex to pick him up.

Alex chuckled lightly and picked him up, John nuzzling his face into the crook of Alex’s neck while wrapping his legs around his waist. Alex said, “Let’s get you a nice bath first shall we?” John nodded. Alex took him to the bathroom. He sat John on the counter and turned around. Getting the bath ready. He asked, “Lavender bubble bath or peach bubble bath?” John said, “Peach.” Alex smiled and poured the substance into the water. Filling the bathroom with the delightful scent. 

Alex turned off the water once it was pretty deep and put John in the tub gently. John sank into the heavenly warmth and hummed happily. Alex smiled and said, “You’re precious John.” John blushed and thanked him. Alex grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand and he began massaging John’s scalp. John smiled and closed his eyes.

Once Alex was done washing John’s hair he rinsed it and John asked, “Can I have a kiss?” Alex smiled and obliged, kissing John passionately on the lips. Their tongues brushing together slightly. Alex pulled away, both men smiling at each other lovingly. Alex smiled, “My dearest Laurens, you have stolen my heart with your beauty.” John blushed a dark rosy color. A dopey smile on his face. 

Alex grabbed the washcloth and put apple scented body wash on it. He then began to wash John’s body, being gentle and loving the whole time. Alex smiled as John let out a heavenly sigh as the cloth ran over his crotch. But this wasn’t supposed to be sexual, nope. Just some good ‘ol fashioned pampering. Once Alex was done bathing John he took him out of the tub and dried him off with a soft towel. He pecked John’s cheek softly and said, “Go pick out some comfy clothes, I’ll dress you.” John smiled and went to their room. Alex following behind, eyeing the way John’s hips swayed when he walked. 

John picked out a pair of leggings, a grey sweater, and soft and fuzzy grey socks that went to his mid shin. Alex asked, “No underwear?” John said, “Nah. Since we’re just staying home I’m not gonna worry about it.” Alex just smiled and had John lay on the bed. He slid on the leggings, then the socks. Then pulling John up to slide the sweater on. Alex grabbed the hairbrush and a grey ribbon. He placed John between his legs on the floor (Alex was still on the bed) and began brushing his hair gently. 

John nearly purred with happiness as Alex gently worked with his chaotic hair. Alex then tied it up with the ribbon and kissed the back of John’s neck. Alex murmured, “You’re so fucking beautiful John.” John blushed and turned around, getting up and hugging Alex. He said, “Yeah? So are you.”

John pulled back and Alex stared at the very noticeable bulge in John’s pants. He blushed and looked away. John said, “Let’s build a fort and watch movies all day.”

So that’s what they did. Alex built the fort in their room while John got them a bunch of snacks. (Including himself lol) John went back upstairs to see Alex looking for a movie.

John went into the fort and laid down on his stomach, cuddling his turtle plushie. Alex decided on Finding Nemo and went into the fort with John. John pulled him close and Alex chuckled softly. John pecked him on the lips a few times then both men moved so they were on their backs, slightly propped up by pillows. John began munching on sour gummy worms while Alex ate some chocolate. 

John put down his snack and cuddled closer to Alex. He was always super needy after sex and Alex adored it. Alex slipped a hand into John’s leggings, not caring that he wasn’t wearing boxers. John smiled happily and let Alex keep his hand there. Alex liked to do that, for reasons John didn’t know. John asked, “Lex?” Alex replied, “Hmm?” John continued, “Why do you like putting your hand down my pants. I don’t mind. Just wondering.” Alex blushed and said, “I dunno, it just kinda comforts me I guess. I know I’m weird.” John shook his head kissing Alex’s cheek, “You are, but I love you for it.”


	27. Late Night Chat (MULLETTE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Mullette fluff.

-Lafayette’s p.o.v-  
It was roughly 11 at night and I was laying in bed cuddling my husband Hercules, who was reading a book about the history of fashion. He absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair which I had down since it was nighttime. He put his book down and shut off the lamp, laying down and pulling me even closer to him. I smiled, enjoying his warmth. We could still see each other fairly well thanks to all the lights of NYC outside our bedroom window. 

He was staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face. I blushed and asked, “What are you thinking about Herc?” my accent thicker than usual due to exhaustion. He hummed softly and replied, “Just how handsome you are. And how lucky I am to be married to you.”

I hid my face, a goofy grin on my face. Hercules chuckled and moved my hands, “Hey, let me see that cute smile.” I looked at him and he had nothing but pure love in his eyes. He said, “There’s that smile I love!” I blushed even more and chuckled softly. I smiled, “Hercules, what did I do to deserve you?” He kissed my cheek and said, “Exist.” 

He turned serious, “You really truly are perfect in every way. I know you doubt yourself sometimes, but nobody even comes close to how amazing you are. Not in looks, intelligence, personality. Nothing.” I kissed him passionately and upon pulling away I murmured, “I could say the same about you.”


	28. “I love you!” (JEFFMADS) -Deaf!James AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison and Thomas Jefferson have been dating for several years. But James has never heard Thomas speak, or anyone speak for that matter. He was born deaf. Thomas has acclimated to it, and is fluent in sign language. But James desperately wants to hear Thomas speak.

-James’ p.o.v-  
Waking up next to Thomas will always be one of my favorite things, but so is coffee. I stretch and get up, making the cold treck to the kitchen. I grab the coffee grounds and water and get everything situated. I sit on a chair scrolling through my phone. I feel a presence behind me and I turn around. Smiling upon seeing my boyfriend Thomas. I get up and hug him, after I pull away he signs, ‘Good morning Jemmy’ his sign for Jemmy is wiping his nose since I’m sick a lot. And I sign ‘Tommy’ by pretending to read. I sign good morning to him and I pick up my phone showing him an article I was reading. It’s about coachlear implants and I was really interested in getting one since I wanted to be able to hear Thomas speak. Even though I knew I would never be able to vocalize properly. All these years in silence means I’ve never heard someone speak so I would have great difficulty in learning to do so. He signs, ‘It sounds like a great idea. Should we meet with someone about this?’ I nod and sign, ‘Absolutely. I want to hear your voice Tommy.’ He blushed and smiled. Thomas made the call and I rested my head on his chest, feeling the vibrations from his voice. I smiled and looked at him happily. We did that a lot, he would be rehearsing a speech for his job and I would rest my head on his chest or back just feeling the vibrations. It’s been the closest I can get to hearing him talk. He hung up and I stepped back. He signed, ‘Today at noon. So we better get ready.’ I nodded and we headed off to get ready.

I threw on a dark green sweater, and blue skinny jeans, then white vans. Thomas got dressed in his typical magenta shirt, black pants, and magenta converse. But he looked amazing in that color so I wasn’t complaining. He kissed me softly on the lips and signed, ‘Ready to go?’ I nodded and we walked out of our house to the car. He drove, since it would be dangerous if I did. But he had one hand holding mine, as per usual. He lifted my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. I blushed slightly and smiled at him. 

We got to the clinic and went in. Me clinging to him because being deaf can be a bit scary sometimes, especially in new places. Thomas gently rubbed my back and smiled softly at me. Soothing my nerves quite a bit. He went to the front desk and talked to the receptionist. He was handed a clipboard and we sat down. He showed my where to sign and showed me what each thing meant. When I was done he returned it and came back to me. We looked at funny pictures while waiting for the doctor to come get us.

Soon a nurse came out, it was Peggy Schuyler! She’s an acquaintance of ours and is super nice. She signed, “Good to see you James!” I signed back, “Good to see you too Peggy!” She lead us to the room and did vitals for me. Thomas holding my hand, knowing I can be scared easily if the doctor does something I wasn’t ready for. She left after talking with Thomas and signed to me, ‘See ya! We need to hang out message me later.’ I signed bye to her and she walked out. 

So we were waiting for the actual doctor now. Watching funny videos with captions on. Soon the doctor came in, it was Samuel Seabury. I don’t like him all that much, but he does know sign language which is gonna make this process easier for both Thomas and I. He signed while speaking so Thomas could hear, “You’re interested in a coachlear implant?” I nodded and signed, ‘Yeah, this whole being deaf thing isn’t fun or easy.’ He smiled and nodded understandably, his younger brother was deaf so he seriously understood. 

He signed and spoke, “It’s definitely something that can be done for you James. So a coachlear implant is a small device that is surgically implanted in your head. So it technologically stimulates the coachlea. Instead of it being done naturally. It’s not a major surgery. It would take roughly three hours. You’d be in the hospital for a day after the surgery. Then you could go home, but rest.” I signed, ‘I like it.’ Thomas Agreed. Samuel said and signed, “Would next Friday at 10am work? You’d have to come to the hospital at least 4 hours before the surgery, and not eat after midnight.” I nodded and so did Thomas. He gave us information and we left. 

-TIMESKIP: surgery day-  
The nurses came in prepping me to head to the OR and Thomas comforted me. He kissed my cheek softly and signed, ‘Just think, after this I can talk to you!’ I smiled and signed back, ‘I can’t wait. I love you.’ He signed, ‘I love you too, be brave Jemmy.’ I signed, ‘I will’ and was taken to the OR.  
-after surgery-  
I instantly noticed the change. The soft noises of my surroundings being music to my ears despite them probably being annoying to others. But when you’ve been deaf your whole life, you have great appreciation for the sounds you hear. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by the face of Samuel. He said, “Hello James. Can you hear me?” I nodded and signed, ‘Yes! Yes I can!!!’ He smiled an motioned for Thomas to come to me I looked and smiled. He had tears in his eyes already. I could tell Peggy was here as well, you could always sense her presence since she was so cheerful. And she was recording the situation. Thomas said, “Hi James....I love you!” I broke down crying tears of joy. And so did Thomas he bent down and hugged me carefully. I signed, ‘I love you too. Your voice is beautiful.’ Peggy said, “Just wait till you hear him sing. You won’t be saying that.” I chuckled and signed, “Compared to silence, I’ll take it any day.”  
-next day-  
Thomas and I hopped in the car and I finally got to hear what one sounded like. He turned on the radio and played classical music, the doctor saying it’d be better to start me on softer noises and work my way up. They even said I might be able to learn to speak basic phrases. While that’s all I’ll be able to do, I’m still thankful for it.

Thomas looked at me and said, “We’re just gonna head home and spend the day together. You need some rest.” I nodded still loving how beautiful his voice was. It was even more beautiful than the music coming from the radio, and from what I learned that’s the music royalty listens to. His voice is way too pretty for the royals to listen to. We got home and went in. I sat on the couch and curled up with a blanket while Thomas made lunch. I listened to the cars passing by, the birds whistling, the sound of Thomas cooking, the sound the book I was reading made when I turned pages. It was all so very beautiful. 

He came over with two bowls of you guessed it, macaroni. We ate together happily, I didn’t like the sound of chewing very much though. I tapped Thomas’ shoulder and signed, ‘I do not like the sound of chewing at all.’ He chuckled, yet another beautiful sound, and said, “Not many people do. Even I don’t.” After we ate he turned on a movie called, ‘Singing In the Rain’ saying, “It will be full of amazing sounds you’ve missed out on.” So we sat and watched it while cuddling on the couch. Once the movie was over he said, “I have a question Jemmy.” I signed, ‘What’s up?’ He said, “We’ve been dating for eight years now. And they’ve been the best of my life personally. So I was wondering if maybe....you’d like to spend forever with me.” He got on the ground and asked, “Will you marry me?” I nodded frantically and started crying, yet another sound I wasn’t to fond of.

He slipped the ring on my finger and I smiled at it. He kissed me lovingly and I kissed back. He said, “I was gonna propose on Christmas, but this came up and I figured it was the perfect opportunity.” I smiled again and hugged him. He kissed me again and began kissing down my neck. I made a sound and cringed slightly. He pulled back noticing my reaction. He asked, “What’s wrong Jemmy?” I signed, ‘What was that noise I made?’ He said, “You moaned Jemmy. It happens when you feel pleasure. You make those noises every time we have sex, you’re just not used to it.” I signed, ‘Do they sound horrible?’ He gave a genuine smile and said, “Not to me. They’re so uniquely you Jemmy, and I love it.” I blushed and turned away. He went back to kissing my neck and I moaned again. I felt him smile against my skin.  
-SMUT-  
He murmured, “Wanna have sex?” I signed, ‘I’m supposed to rest...’ he cursed, “Fuck that’s right. How about just a blowjob?” I nodded. He got back on the floor and spread my legs a bit. He kissed the growing bulge in my jeans making me moan. He noticed my embarrassment and said, “Again Jemmy, I love the sounds you make.” He undid my pants pulling them down along with my boxers. My cock sprung free and I hid my face. 

He pressed a soft kiss to the base, peppering softer kissed up towards the tip. Precum sliding out of my slit. He took his thumb and rubbed the substance along my cock slowly. I made another sound and bucked my hips slightly. He rubbed my thighs softly and said, “You sure you’re not too tired for this?” I nodded and signed, ‘Just do it please.’ He nodded and slowly began sucking my member, humming softly around it. I kept making those noises that didn’t sound normal but he didn’t mind. In fact, it seemed to turn him on a bit more. 

I felt myself coming close and I pulled on his curly hair, he pulled off and moaned loudly. And that did me in. He sounded like all of the angels in Heaven started singing. It was a beautiful sound, and definitely one of my favorites. I continued making the noises until I came and he came in his pants. He went and changed then came back to me with a wet rag. Cleaning me softly before pulling my pants up. We spent rest of the day cuddling. 

-1 YEAR LATER WEDDING DAY-   
Over the course of the past year I was attending speech therapy, without anyone’s knowledge so I could surprise them at the wedding. Well only one person knows, the priest(I don’t know if they do weddings I’ve never been to one). He’s gonna read my vows for me but knows I’m gonna say, ‘I do’. My speech sounds much different than everyone else’s but I’m deal with it. I fixed my tie a bit and smiled at my reflection. Aaron Burr walked in and said, “You ready Jemmy James?” I nodded and he smiled. We walked down the isle together and Thomas was clearly tearing up upon seeing me, I was smiling and tearing up to.   
-skip to vows cause ya girl likes vows-  
The priest turns to Thomas and said, “Would you like to give your vows first Mr. Jefferson?” Thomas nodded, smiling like a big goof. Thomas took a deep breath and said, “James. We’ve been together for nine years of our lives already. And I still wish we’d gotten together sooner. From the moment I met you, you had me wrapped around your finger. I remember you were nervous because you couldn’t hear, you couldn’t speak, and you felt you would burden me. You’ve never been a burden to me, and you never will be. For the rest of our lives I will be here for you, helping you with the daily struggles you face. And I will care for you, as a king would care for his queen.” 

I blushed and a few tears slid down my face and the priest read my vows, “Thomas, for the past nine years. You’ve been my rock. Helping me navigate the world since being deaf it can be very scary. When we first got together I felt like a burden, now I can see that’s not true. For the rest of my life I will stick with you and repay you for all you’ve done for me.” Thomas smiled and cried a little. 

The priest turned to Thomas and said, “Thomas Jefferson, do you take James Madison to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. Through good and bad. Till death do you two part?” Thomas smiled widely, “I do.” The priest turned to me smiling softly, “And do you James Madison take Thomas Jefferson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. Through good and bad. Till death do you two part?” I opened my mouth and spoke, “I-I d-d-Do.” Thomas gasped and cried even more. People in the crowd started crying too and cheering. The priest said, “Anyone opposed speak now or forever hold your peace.” Nothing at all. The priest then said, “You may now kiss.” 

Thomas pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with just as much passion. The crowd cheering, crying, and celebrating. We finally pulled away panting slightly. He smiled at me sweetly and we left the church headed for the reception. 

Later that night as we got ready for bed he said, “How’d you learn to speak?” I murmured slowly, “I a-at-attended speech th-therapy.” He teared Up again and said, “Your voice is gorgeous Jemmy.” I whispered, “So is yo-yours To-Tommy..” We hugged and got in bed. Cuddling as close as we possibly could, as if marriage wasn’t enough unity for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know coachlear implants don’t cure deafness, but for the sake of fanfics it does!


	29. Abused *TRIGGER WARNING* (past Leerens & Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in yet another unhappy relationship, but at this point he doesn’t care if it kills him. But when his best friend and secret crush walking in on Charles Lee beating him. Things change for the better.

-John’s p.o.v-  
I sat in my apartment doing work for my marine biology class when my boyfriend stumbled in drunk...again. He didn’t go to college and when I met him I felt as if he were the one. At first I lived a very normal life. I shared a dorm with three friend, one of whom I had a crush on. I was always going out and having fun. But slowly but surely, like a cancer spreading through a body Charles Lee took control. 

It started with him having me move in with him. Then went to him making me cut ties with my friends. Then it lead to him controlling where I went and what I wore. Then it lead to him setting up cameras, always checking my phone, and getting pissed if I didn’t call or text him back right away. Then he became alcoholic and started beating me. Making me transfer to online university so I never left. 

But he always apologized and said he never meant the things he was doing...so I still have some faith. Some. I know my friends are probably concerned but I can’t do anything about it. Charles would hurt me if I did. Do they think I’ve been killed? Do they know I’m still in New York City? A harsh yell jolted me out of my head. 

“LAURENS!” Yelled Charles. I cleared my throat and shakily replied, “Yes Babe?” He growled, “Get. Your. Ass. Over. Here. Now!” I quickly got up and jogged to him. Trying to mask my fear, but failing miserably. He slapped me across the face and shoved me to the ground. He said, “Your old pal Alex was interrogating me on where you were. Have you been talking to him without my knowledge or consent?” I shook my head, answering truthfully, even though he won’t buy it. He kicked my head and shouted, “LYING BITCH!” and kicked my head again. I cried out in pain which only made him angrier.

He picked me up and threw me against the wall, he was pretty strong even while intoxicated. I yelped feeling a searing pain in my ribs. He came over and began punching me in the face. I screamed and he growled, “Shut the fuck up bitch!” I feel him grab my arm and break it, making me scream again. Then he’s throwing an empty bottle of beer at me. Shattering just next to my face, a few shards of glass puncturing the skin. I whimpered as he pulled out a knife cutting a deep painful gash in my leg. This is easily the worst beating I’ve had. He snarled, “I love you John. I truly do, and this breaks my heart. But sometimes you’re too stupid for my liking.” 

He punched me again when suddenly I heard lots of yelling and saw Charles get tackled by someone, I couldn’t tell who. But who would save me? This has been going on for a year and nobody has ever called the cops. I have no friends in this apartment. Charles’ friends encouraged his behavior. Who could it be? I make eye contact with a familiar face, it’s Alex. I sob, “Alex!” He consoles me, “Shh, shhh...it’s okay Jacky. An ambulance and the cops are on their way. We’re gonna get you safe.” I mumbled, “Who’s we?” Alex said, “I had a feeling something terrible was happening. And after I ran into him earlier I had a feeling in my gut something was way off. So I teamed up with Herc, Laf, Mr. Washington, Thomas, and James.” I nodded and my vision started to blur. Alex panicked, “Come on Jacky! Stay with me please! Help is on the way...Guys help!” Then it all went to black. 

My hearing was the first to come back. I heard the sound of people talking, and what sounded like hospital machines. I internally groaned, great I’m in a hospital. Just what I need. I opened my eyes slowly wincing at the bright lights and someone cheerfully said, “He’s awake! Hercules go get the doctor!” I turned to the direction the voice was coming from. I was met by Alex’s happy glowing brown eyes. I smiled weakly and a doctor came in. He checked my vitals and said, “How do you feel John?” I croaked, “Like shit.” The doctor chuckled, “Understandable. You’ve sustained some pretty awful injuries. A few broken ribs, concussion, broken arm, broken nose, and a knife wound to the leg. Luckily for you none are infected or deadly.” I nodded and thanked him as he left.

Lafayette said, “John, we were worried sick about you.” I bit my lip and said, “I’m sorry...I just...I felt like there was good in him. So I kept sticking around to see if there was, thinking maybe I could uncover it. But it never came. Heh I guess I’m too kind for my own good.” Hercules said, “Don’t say that Jacky. Your kindness is what makes you who you are. Don’t feel ashamed.” I stretched slightly, groaning in pain. I asked, “How long was I out?” Alex said, “3 weeks, 4 days, 10 hours, 36 minutes, and 42 seconds. I have been here the whole time.” I thanked him. 

Hercules said, “It’s true. He wouldn’t leave. His professors exempted him from final exams. So now it’s summer break.” I said, “Alexander. You didn’t have to do that.” He shrugged, “Just felt like it.” Lafayette said, “Well, Hercules and I are gonna head out. We’ll update the others. But I’ll tell them to come tomorrow. Rest up Jacky, you need it.” I nodded. Both men hugged me and left. I looked around finally noticing all the balloons, stuffed animals, cards, and flowers. I looked back at Alex. 

He said, “You gave us all a big scare John. I was so worried I was gonna lose you...” his voice broke slightly. He shakily continued, “and I can’t handle another loss. Especially you, you mean so much to me John. So many people would’ve been devastated.” I took his hand in mine and squeezed it slightly, and gave it a soft kiss. I asked, “What happened after I...y’know...” 

He cleared his throat, “Uh, James and I took you out of the apartment to safety. Washington was outside waiting for the cops and paramedics. The three of us carded you while Thomas, Lafayette, and Hercules dealt with Charles. They came and loaded you up. They let me go with. James came with to comfort me. Charles is getting a life sentence without parole and is also being charged with Aaron Burr’s murder. Which they initially said he wasn’t guilty of. But they looked back and saw many similarities in your case and Aaron’s case. So you won’t be dealing with him ever again. I’m many people came by to see you and drop things off for you. The Schuyler sisters, Theodosia, Mr. Washington, Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds, Thomas and James, Laf and Herc, Phillip Schuyler, I got you a few things, even George King dropped things off for you and actually seemed pretty upset about the situation. The professors again decided I was in no state to do finals so they exempted me from them so I could stay here with you.” I took in the information and said, “Wow...” he nodded. 

We sat in silence for a few moments and he said, “Mr. Washington has invited the whole gang to head down to his mansion in Virginia for the summer, he thinks it’ll be good for us all to just have a breather. Well...Laf and Herc will be staying with Thomas and James at Monticello. Would you like that?” I nodded and said, “It’d be good to get away for a while.” He pulled out his phone and said, “Let me tell da-i mean Washington.” I chuckled and winced in pain. He said, “Careful John.” I asked, “Is it weird to have him as a professor while he’s your adopted father.” He smirked, “Sometimes. But I’ve gotten used to it.” 

The doctor came in and said, “You’ll be able to leave tomorrow since we’ve gotten word that you’ll be staying with people who have medical experience. So just one more night then you’re free.” I smiled widely and thanked them.

-TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LIN’S GOOD MORNING GOOD NIGHT TWEETS- 

Mr. Washington carries me to the car, Alex Walking right by us. Alex opened the door to the back seats of Washington’s SUV. I sighed in relief seeing pillows and blankets. They placed me in there carefully. Putting my wheelchair in the back, I can’t walk due to all the stitches going down the whole length of my leg. All the gifts I had gotten the Schuyler sisters took to their house to keep there until I get back and officially move back into the dorm. But I of course kept all the cards with me and a few of the stuffed animals. Alex got in on the other side of the back seats and Washington got in the drivers seat. 

Still feeling a little vulnerable I curled up to Alex and he wrapped me in a blanket and buckled me up. Then he himself buckled up, as well as Washington. (this was a PSA please buckle tf up thanks) I grabbed one of the stuffed turtles and held it close to me. Alex wrapped a protective arm around me and I blushed softly. Washington looked at us through rear view mirror and smirked. Alex blushed and said, “Not a word dad. Not a word.”

After the six hour drive and a few stops so I could get up and move a little we arrived at Mount Vernon, Washington’s boyhood home that he inherited and that his surgeon wife looked after while George was away. I’ve met Martha a few times and is one of the sweetest people you could meet. She came out of the house and George (Alex told me his name during the ride) went to her and hugged her and kissed he quickly. Then talked to her probably about my condition. She nodded and walked over to me. She said, “Nice to see you John.” I smiled and said, “Nice to see you too Martha.” She hugged me and helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair. 

We went into the house and Martha said, “You need rest John. Would you mind sharing a bed with Alex?” Both of us shook our heads, making George smirk again. Martha said, “Alex sweetie, take care of John. You know basic first aid and where everything is. George and I are gonna head out and pick up some things at the store. You boys need anything?” I shook my head and Alex said, “Junk food.” Martha chuckled and said, “Alex, you’re lucky you haven’t had a medical emergency yet despite how much junk you eat. Better slow down before it catches up with you.” Alex nodded. They left and Alex carried me to his bedroom, put me on the bed, then went back down to grab the wheelchair and a few snacks. We got comfortable on his bed and turned on Disney movies, I was still clinging the stuffed Turtle I had decided to name Sheldon. 

I felt Alex’s eyes on me and I looked at him and said, “Is everything okay?” He nodded and said, “Yeah it’s just....never mind I don’t wanna rush it.” I said, “Rush what?” He sighed, “I’m in love with you, and I know you’re in love with me. I can tell. Don’t lie. But you just had so much happen with you-know-who. I just don’t wanna risk hurting you anymore than you already are.” I said, “Alex. I think your love is just the thing I need, especially now. I love you too, and always have. I just got with Charles cause I didn’t think you did love me or that you’d wanna be with me...” Alex frowned and said, “How could I not love you? You’re everything to me. You’re flawed, but I love that. You’re smart, funny, kind, and I don’t even have the words to describe you.” I smirked, “Have I left the Alexander Hamilton speechless?” He whispered, now centimeters from my lips, “You have.” And kissed me gently. 

I kissed back just as soft. I felt something with him that I had never felt with Charles. I felt, alive and loved. Charles never made me feel that way. He pulled away and smiled at me, I smiled back. He said, “I love you. Be my boyfriend?” I whispered, “I love you too. And of course.” We went back to watching the movie while holding hands. I groaned, “I hate these injuries cause I like to cuddle and this makes it exceptionally hard to cuddle.” He frowned, “Poor little Jacky, come here.” He moves me gently toward him and I rested my head on his chest. His arms protectively around me. I listened to his heartbeat and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I have had in a very long time.


	30. Loved (art 2 of abused) -LAMS- *trigger warning ⚠️*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps John through the turbulent recovery of Charles’ destruction.

-Alex’s p.o.v-  
It’s been a month since we’ve gotten to Mount Vernon and John can walk normally again since the stitches in his leg were taken out. The bruises on his face have healed but his nose is still a bit jacked up. His arm is still in the cast and his ribs are still a bit tender and sore but at least he’s recovering. 

But physical damage isn’t the only thing Charles did to John. Psychologically John is messed up. Having a very depressed mood, very jumpy and nervous, scared to be alone, nightmares are frequent, panic attacks are frequent, and flashbacks as well. George, John, and I decided that mainstream college will be to stressful for him so he’s gonna stick to online. But George convinced the housing authority to let him live in the dorm with Laf, Herc, and I. 

John and I were sitting outside under a tree, sipping on cold lemonade. I was writing in a journal while I held one of his hands. “Alex?” He asked. I looked at him and said, “What’s up babe?” He bit his lip and murmured, “Do you think I’m a burden? I just feel like ever since Charles I’ve just been...difficult for you.” I put my writing down and carefully pulled him into my lap. I kissed his cheek, where some scars are left from the glass beer bottle. I whispered, “John listen closely to me...you had no idea just how bad he was. You didn’t get a say in what happened to you. So don’t blame yourself for the aftermath of his actions. You aren’t a burden for a problem you didn’t even create. So no, you’re not.” 

He took a shaky breath and said, “Sometimes...I wish I didn’t survive the situation...” panic began to fill my body. I said, “John what do you mean? You’re not...suicidal...are you?” He cried, “I am. I just hate feeling like I’m not me anymore. Yeah I’ve got you and you’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. And I have tons of other support. But I don’t feel like me anymore. Charles fucked me up beyond belief and I don’t think I can be fixed at all...”

I hugged him and kissed the top of his head I said, “You can be fixed Jacky...just hang in there...please. I need you. Washington needs you. Laf and Herc need you. Thomas and James need you. And so many more people need you here John. You’re so amazing John, and you still are. We’ll sign you up for therapy when we get back to New York City, we’ll get you on some meds, and all of us will be right by your side helping you when you need it. I-I can’t handle another loss Jacky...especially not you. That would...do me in. We were all so scared for you. We truly deeply were...you mean a lot to so many people. And you have such a big heart that would be missed terribly.” 

John sobbed into the crook of my neck and I held onto him tightly. I rubbed his back and cooed, “My poor little Jacky...it’s gonna be okay darling. You’re going to get better. This doesn’t define who you are...” I stood up grabbing my journal and still holding John and went inside. Luckily my parents weren’t home so I didn’t get questioned. I took him upstairs to my room and carefully laid him on the bed. I jogged to the bathroom getting a cold cup of water and a cool damp washcloth. I went back to him, placing the glass on the nightstand and placing the cloth on his forehead. Trying to help cool him down a bit. I wiped the tears away with my thumbs carefully.

Once he calmed down I sat him up and had him drink the water. He held me tightly and was shaking slightly. I laid down next to him and ran my hand through his hair. He whispered, “Alex...can you sing for me?” I said, “What song love?” He blushed and murmured, “The song you wrote for me. Please.” I smiled and said, “Of course my dear Jacky.” (The song coming up is Young and Beautoful by Lana Del Rey but for fanfic purposes Alex wrote it for John because his John deserves the best and Alex is honestly a good singer) 

I cleared my throat and began softly singing, “I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

 

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

 

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

 

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

 

Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

 

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?” (Again all credits to the wonderful Lana Del Rey) 

Once I’d finished singing he was sleeping, curled up closely to me, smiling a bit as well. I kissed the top of his head carefully and hummed, “Sweet dreams Jacky, I love you dearly.” Then I head someone say ‘awww’. I turned my head and saw my parents standing in the doorway. Martha softly said, “Sorry Alex. We weren’t trying to spy on you. We were just coming to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner and we walked in on you comforting John and singing to him. I may or may not have recorded it as well...” I blushed a dark shade of red. 

George whispered, “I tried to stop her but she’s Martha the Unstoppable. But I’m happy with how well you treat John, and how much he clearly means to you.” I nodded, absentmindedly rubbing John’s back. I smiled down at him and whispered, “He’s my everything, and I will do everything in my power to help him recover. No matter what.”


	31. Punishment (Jamilams) -smut-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has gotten into another argument with Aaron Burr so as punishment John and Thomas decide to tease Alex.

-Alex’s p.o.v-  
The ride home from the bar was tense. Thomas looked at me through the rear view mirror. John looking back at me. Thomas slowly growled, “What. Did. We. Tell. You. Alexander?” I bit my lip and looked away, ashamed of my previous actions. I softly replied, “Don’t fight with Aaron.” John asked in a condescending tone, “And what did you do exactly? Remind me Alexander.” I shakily whispered, “I fought with Aaron.” John nodded and turned back forward. Both Thomas and John wearing smirks on their faces, leaving me confused in the back. 

Now don’t get me wrong, they aren’t abusing me. Everything we do we have discussed, consented to, and have talked about safe words and safe cues. We all love each other dearly, it’s evident in our very domestic lifestyle. We’re always together, practically inseparable. But I can be hot headed at times and they need to put me in my place for that. John leans over and whispers something to Thomas, but I can’t tell what’s being said. Thomas chuckled and praises, “Good idea John.”

We pulled up to our mansion and parked in the garage. Thomas and John got out, Thomas opening the back door and pulling me out then carrying me into the house. We walked for a while then ended up in our bedroom. John was already sitting on our California-king sized bed. Thomas places me in a chair and held me there. He turned his head to John and said, “John, go get the ropes and a cock ring please.” John nodded and went to the closet. Thomas turned back to me and said, “We’ve decoded your punishment. You’re gonna watch me fuck cute little Jacky, and you are gonna watch but not be able to join, touch yourself, or cum. Got it?” I nod, already feeling my cock get hard. This is gonna be impossible.

Thomas stripped me of my clothes and John ties my ankles to the legs of the chair then tied my arms behind my back. Then John places the cockring on me. Thomas said, “Alright Alexander. What’s your safe word?” I thought for a moment and whispered, “Nevis.” He nodded and said, “Shout it if you need to. And we’ll stop and tend to your needs. John, what’s your safe word?” John thought for a moment and said, “Snake.” Both John and I chose safe words that are things that bother us, that way Thomas knows we really are upset or in pain. And if we said something we normally say, none of us could tell if we needed help. 

Thomas turned away from me and put his attention on John. Shoving him roughly on to the bed. Thomas stripped John to his underwear, then stripped himself completely naked. I could see both of their cocks and I whined craving one of them in me. Thomas moved John so John’s face was near his cock. He pulled on John’s hair, making the freckled beauty moan loudly. Thomas whispered, “Suck my cock, and do it well. Your spit is all the lube you’re gonna get.” John nodded, “Yes sir.” He spat on the tip, some dripping down onto the mattress. He wrapped his lips around the tip and hallowed his cheeks. Thomas moaned loudly, pulling on John’s hair again. I whined, trying to cross my legs in order to get friction. But since they’re tied, I got nowhere. 

I could feel my cock pulsing and aching. I whimpered and continued to watch John suck on Thomas’ fat cock. I watched as Thomas’ chest heaved with pleasure, his abs becoming a bit more prominent than they already where. Thomas roughly pushed John off his dick. A string of saliva connecting John’s mouth, and Thomas’ large member. John’s lips were red, slightly swollen, and slick with spit.

Thomas smiled at John and said, “So pretty. Such a good little cock sucker.” John blushed and smiled at the praise. I whined and wiggles around a little. Thomas looked at me and smirked, “Aw, are you horny baby?” I nodded. He said, “You’re gonna have to wait.” I grunted and said, “It hurts daddy!” He cocked an eyebrow and said, “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you disobeyed. Now you get to watch me fuck cute little Jacky.” John smiled and shook his hips a little. 

Thomas slid off John’s underwear and gasped. Thomas said, “Aw, are you wearing a plug just for me John?” John nodded and murmured, “I wanna get fucked badly, so I prepped myself for you.” Thomas kissed the small of his back and said, “Good boy.” He pulled it out making John moan loudly, which in turn made my cock twitch. Thomas said, “How do you wanna be fucked baby?” John panted our, “Hard, and fast.” Thomas chuckled, “I can make that happen Jacky.”

He roughly thrusted into John making Jacky squeal in pleasure. Thomas grunted and closed his eyes. So Thomas panted, “You’re always so tight and hot John. Fuck it feels so good...” I whimpered loudly, my cock now an angry red from the lack of stimulation and inability to cum. I watched Thomas begin thrusting, John moaning loudly again. I knew if I complained though I’d be punished again. But it really was starting to hurt. 

Thomas began going as hard and fast as he could, I started worrying that the bed was gonna break. John sobbed in pleasure, “Ooohhh fffuuuck....” his arms gave out from underneath him but Thomas pulled him up and held him to his chest. Continuing to fuck. He said, “Tell Alex how good it feels. Go on, tell him.” John gasped and said, “Hi-his fat co-cock feels so good in my tight little ass. Mmm...fuck...so good...” Thomas smirked and began biting and sucking John’s neck. I grunted and began squirming, I really needed to get off. But being tied up, and a cock ring on me was preventing that. 

John screamed, “AH THERE! FUCKING THERE!” Thomas cooed, “Aw, did I find your cute little prostate?” John nodded, panting loudly. Which was a major turn on for me. Tears began sliding down my cheeks from the pain in my cock. I’m close to giving in and calling my safeword, but I wanna make them proud. So I stay quiet. John is trembling and I know he’s close, and so is Thomas. John moans Thomas’ name and releases all over his own torso and the bed. Thomas grunting and cumming inside of John. I’m shaking and crying, the pain becoming unbearable. But they are still riding out their highs so they don’t notice. 

“Nevis...” I whisper. They didn’t hear so I yell, “Nevis!” They quickly pull apart and rush over to me. They untie me and take me to the bed. John takes off the cock ring and throws it off the bed. Next thing I know, they’re both licking my cock. And several seconds later I cum so hard I see stars. I tremble slightly and tears fall down my face. I feel strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. It’s Thomas no doubt. He rubs my back and whispers soothing things to me. I feel myself placed down on a surface and notice we’re in the bathroom. John was getting the bath situated. I cling to Thomas. He kisses my cheek and whispers, “You did so good for us Lex. So good. We’re so proud of you. And we’re proud of you for not being afraid to use your safe word. You’re so good for us Lex. So good...” I blush and hug him, I murmur, “Thanks daddy...” 

I feel myself get picked up and my body is suddenly in warm water. I sigh happily and Thomas looks at John and says, “You get in there too baby. I’ll take care of you both.” John nods and climbs in. I move towards him and he hugs me tightly. He kissed my cheek and said, “You’re such a good boy Lex. Don’t feel ashamed for having to call your safeword. We have those in place for a reason. You make us so proud all the time.” I smile a little and said, “Thanks papi and daddy..” In case you’re confused I’m the bottom, John bottoms for Thomas but tops me, and Thomas tops both of us. 

Thomas washes us and picked us up out of the water. He dried us off and gave us our favorite pajamas. He cleaned himself up and slid on his pajamas as well. He carried us back to the bedroom and said, “Pick a movie, I’ll go get snacks. John and I settled on Peter Pan and waited for Thomas to come back. He did a few seconds later and we got comfortable and watched the movie while snacking and getting pampered by Thomas. He kissed both of our cheeks and said, “I love you my boys.” John and I blushed and said, “We love you too Tommy.” He smiled and snuggled us. This has to be my best life.


	32. A-Z NSFW HEADCANONS LAMS EDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just doin this so you guys see I haven’t died. I’m working on a Mullette oneshot for this book(?) and it’s taking me a while but you should like it. (Hint: it’s gonna be a titanic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this at two am on Pinterest. But it’s originally a tumblr post I believe. (If someone can figure out who made it that’d be great so I can give proper credit)

A- Aftercare, what do they like after sex?   
-John likes to have a nice warm bath and a mug of tea afterwards.   
-Alex needs cuddles after sex. The boy swears he’ll die if he doesn’t get cuddles after sex. 

B-body part, what is their favorite body part in themselves and on their partner?   
-John loves his freckles, and he loves Alex’s long hair. (The boy has a hair pulling kink)   
-Alex loves his own dick, and loves John’s ass (it has freckles on it) 

C-cum, where do they like to be came on?   
-John wants it in his ass, he craves it really.   
-Alex likes it on his torso so John can lick it up. (Our boys are disgusting) 

D-dirty secret, what is something sexual they hide?   
-John secretly has a pain kink, but he knows Alex would be way too hesitant to inflict pain on him so he doesn’t mention it.   
-Alex loves to be called; daddy, sir, or master. John has figured out the daddy one but not the others. 

E-experience, how much experience do they have with this stuff?   
-John was super innocent when he first started dating Alex so he’s still kinda new to it all.   
-Alex has gotten around, but once he got with John he’s settled down and only foucuses on John’s pleasure. 

F-favorite position?   
-John likes either doggy style or sixty-nine.  
-Alex likes doggy style but also likes being able to gaze into John’s eyes while they fuck. 

G-goofy, are they more serious or goofy about sex?   
-John can be a bit giggly during foreplay and even during the actual fucking.   
-Alex takes it seriously in a good way. He wants to make sure he pleases John as well as himself. But John’s giggles do make him happy. 

H-hair, how well groomed are they(body hair not regular hair)   
-John shaves his legs, armpits, face, and chest. But leaves his pubes and a happy trail. For their first time he shaved because he didn’t know if Alex would like the pubic hair but Alex said he liked it. So John grew it back.   
-Alex shaves only his chest because he likes to get hickeys there. Everything else is unshaved. 

I-intimacy(are they rough or soft)   
-John likes both. If he’s had a rough day he likes slow gentle love making. With soft kisses, lingering touches, and whispering sweet nothings. But he also leans towards rough sex sometimes. I’m talking cursing, screaming, bondage, the whole nine-yards.  
-Alex will do whatever John asks for since John’s on the receiving end of things. 

J-jerking off(do they masturbate)   
-John doesn’t masturbate a whole lot. But when he does he prefers fingering himself and using sex toys. He always thinks of Alex.   
-Alex is almost always horny so he masturbates quite a bit. And Alex just prefers the simple stroking his dick. He always thinks of John. 

K-kinks(what are their kinks)   
-John has a hair pulling kink, daddy kink, pain kink, and a thing for role playing.   
-Alex has a daddy kink, hair pulling kink, and a bondage kink. 

L-locations(where is their favorite spot to fucc)  
-John prefers at home, and most preferably in the bedroom with doors shut and locked. He’s paranoid.   
-Alex could seriously do it anywhere. But will always make sure John is comfortable first. Which means it’s typically in the bedroom. And Alex doesn’t mind. 

M-motivation(turn-ons)   
-John gets turned on by lip biting, veins, Alex’s jawline, Alex smirking, neck kisses, and back rubs.   
-Alex gets turned on by John batting his eye lashes, John’s freckles, John’s voice, John wearing sweatpants with no underwear on, hipbones, and lip biting. 

N-NO(turn-offs)   
-John doesn’t really like humiliation, or being teased.   
-Alex doesn’t like anything that upsets his John, and he doesn’t like pain kink either. 

O-Oral(receive or give)   
-John likes both put really likes giving oral. The first time Alex asked for a blow job the boy dropped to his knees so fast he had bruises. He really likes being face fucked, he doesn’t mind the pain on Alex’s cock ramming down his throat. He also loves rimming Alex, the boy could do it for hours.   
-Alex loves both, but prefers receiving. Of course he loves giving John a nice blow job and rim job here and there but it’s obvious John would rather give. He thinks John’s mouth is perfect for it. 

P-pace(fast and rough or slow and loving)   
-I already kinda covered this but I’ll add on-   
-John likes slow and loving on birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays believing it makes the day much more special. But will gladly accept rough sex.   
-Alex will accept whatever John asks for. 

Q-quickies(are they okay with just a quick fucking session or do they like to take their time)   
-John doesn’t like quickies all that much because he feels those are more for like when you’re in public and “need to take the edge off” and he doesn’t like public sex.   
-Alex is down for them, but will never do it unless John asks and is comfortable with it. 

R-risks(do they experiment)?   
-John likes to try new things out since he is still new to the whole thing, but isn’t afraid to draw the line when needed.   
-Alex is always looking for new things to try in the bedroom. He likes to keep it interesting, they even have a notebook filled with things they wanna try in the bedroom. 

S-stamina(how many rounds can they do, and how long does it take for them to climax)?   
-John can last four rounds, which shocked Alex the first time they had tried marathon sex. And John can last a good ten minutes.   
-Alex can last six rounds sometimes up to eight not always. John doesn’t mind his high sex drive though and they have marathon sex quite often. But he can only last about five minutes each time. But when you have John squirming and moaning under you...well Alex is glad he can make it to five minutes. 

T-toys(do they own sex toys if so what kind)?   
-They so own sex toys. John is always on the receiving end though because he loves them. Alex always gladly buys them for him since John is too embarrassed to do it himself.   
-They own dildos, vibrators, vibrating bullets, anal beads, cock rings, handcuffs, blindfolds, and even a riding crop but it doesn’t get used much. 

U-unfair(how much do they like to tease)?   
-John doesn’t really like being teased, but will tease Alex all day long if he wants to. He’ll bend over all the time, bite his lip, wear tight clothes, talk about sex, and so on.   
-Alex doesn’t like to tease, but loves being on the receiving end of it. Because that means that his partner is also in the mood, and they’ll fuck later on and boy does that excite him. 

V-volume(how loud are they, what noises do they make)?   
-John is incredibly loud. Like so loud he’s shocked they haven’t gotten noise complaints yet. He moans, screams, yells, begs, whines, and sobs if he’s horny enough.   
-Alex is a bit more quiet. But loves listening to John, and encourages him to make noises when he can tell John is unsure if he should. Alex mostly grunts, groans, curses, moans, and growls. All of which turn John on even more. 

W-wildcard(I’ll chose phone sex)   
-John will send nudes, dirty videos of himself, and naughty messages to Alex if he’s horny while Alex is at work. He’ll even Skype sex if Alex is on a business trip. One time he was so needy he masturbated in front of Alex while Alex was on the phone with his boss.   
-Alex is always sending nudes, dirty videos and such. He loves it. But he never initiates it because he doesn’t want to embarrass John. 

X-x-ray(what does their package look like)-   
-John’s isn’t long but it’s thick. It has freckles on it as well. Alex always calls it pretty and it makes John all flustered. His ass is also thicc af and also has freckles. His balls are relatively big though and Alex loves it.   
-On the other hand there’s nothing small about Alex’s package. His cock is pretty long and thick, his balls are huge, and his ass is incredibly thicc. His cock is also veiny. 

Y-yearning(how high is their sex drive?)   
-John’s is slightly above average but he was a late bloomer when it came to everything so it might go up or down.   
-Alex though, has a sex drive as high as the Empire State Building. He’s always horny and sometimes has to take pills to calm it down for a bit. John doesn’t mind it though and is almost always willing to help. 

Z-zzz(how quick do they fall asleep after sex?)   
-John’s usually out once he’s put back on the bed after his aftercare. He gets worn out easily and cherishes sleep. Once his body hits the bed, he’s out for a good ten to twelve hours.   
-Alex takes about half an hour after he does John’s aftercare. He just snuggles up with John praising him even though he’s already in deep sleep. But once he’s asleep he’s out for ten to twelve hours as well.


	33. AU LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ: In the comments tell me what ship and AU you want me to write! And with each AU listed below I just have the basic info you need me to give for it. Also let me know if you want it to be angsty, fluffy, smutty, or any mix of it.

-The King’s Speech AU  
•Who’s the reluctant king?  
•Who’s the speech therapist?

-WW2 AU  
•What theatre are they in (European or Pacific)?  
•Are they allied forces or axis forces?  
•What role do they play? (Soldier, sailor, civilian, spy, prisoner, patient, officer, medic, etc...) (Specify which person is in what role)

-Arranged marriage AU  
•Why are they being forced to get married? (Political reasons, money, alliance, etc...)  
•Who’s more upset about it?  
•Do they ever fall in love, or do they stay forever bitter about it? 

-Guardian angel AU  
•Who’s the angel?  
•Who’s the person the angel is assigned to?  
•Why does the person need a guardian angel?  
•Are they happy with the situation? 

-Soulmates AU  
•How do they know they have a soulmate? (Is it a picture about a key trait of their soulmate, do scars and wounds from their soulmate show up on them, is it the words of the first thing they say to each other, etc...)  
•How do they bump into each other? 

-Titanic AU  
•Who’s “Jack” and who’s “Rose”?  
•How do they meet? 

-Runaway AU  
•Who’s running away and why (or why are they running away)?  
•If it’s both: are they found?  
•How do they take care of each other? 

-Mental Hospital AU  
•Who’s the patient and who’s the person looking after them?  
•Why is said patient there? 

-Domestic lifestyle AU  
•Do they live in a big city or small town?  
•House, apartment, penthouse?  
•Do they have kids, if so how many? 

-Servant AU  
•Who’s the servant?  
•How did they end up being a servant?  
•Is their “owner” abusive or kind?  
•Who’s the “owner”?

-Pen pal AU  
•How awkward is their first letter to the other?   
•Do they ever meet in real life, or end up becoming internet friends?   
•If they do meet in real life do they get married? 

-Roadtrip AU  
•What compelled them to go on one?   
•Where are they going?   
•Are they taking a camper or just a car? 

-“Omg I haven’t seen you since high school but here you are in an alley a bloody beaten mess and omg I gotta take care of you” AU  
•Who found the victim?   
•Who’s the victim?   
•How did they end up in said situation? 

-Model AU   
•Who’s the model?   
•Who’s the person they’re modeling for?   
•What are they modeling for? (Painting, sculpture, magazine, etc...) 

-Teenager AU  
•You can have free reign over this. Just tell me what the chapter should be about (first date, first kiss, a lazy day together, confession, first time, etc... you can also combine them) 

-tell me one you want me to write about but give me the basic details and the ship!!


	34. Arranged marriage AU (JEFFMADS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Slight TW nothing too major⚠️ Thomas Jefferson falls in love with James Madison, the son of another rich family. So Thomas’ family works with James’ parents (without his knowledge) and sets up an arranged marriage. While James is bitter at first, he learns Thomas is more than just a spoiled child. (I’m gonna set this around 1910 btw)

-Thomas’ p.o.v-  
I walk through my family’s massive library being the only kid sometimes has it’s advantages. It gives me lots of time to read, and since my parents ignore me it also offers a nice escape. I look through all the books starting to get angry when I noticed I have already read most of them. Then I pause when I see a small section of photo albums full of photos from my parents trips and photos of their friends. 

I decide to grab one and plop on one of the soft couches. I flip it open and instantly, someone catches my eyes. A young man, probably around my age, with flawless features. He has brown eyes, dark skin, short hair, well...he’s short in general, and a small yet chubby frame. He’s perfect. I seriously can’t find anything wrong with him. His family must’ve been very rich in order to have their film colored after it was developed. I stare at the boy and take the picture out of the photo album and put the album back. 

I head to my father’s study and knock softly on the door. I hear him sigh and ask, “What is it Thomas?” Clearly not wanting to be bothered. I take a shaky breath and ask, “May I come in? I have an important question.” He sighs again but gives me permission to go in. I walk to him and show him the picture I ask, “Who is that?” He said, “James Madison. He’s the middle child of friends of ours. He’s roughly your age. Why are you so curious?” 

I stutter, “I-is he...single?” He nods and asked, “Are you interested in him?” I nod and whisper, “He’d make a good husband. Not to mention he’s good looking.” My father rolls his eyes and finally looks me in the face. “Thomas,” he says, “James...wouldn’t be a good husband. He’s incredibly independent, stubborn, and has a horrible immune system. I don’t see him making it to forty.” This makes me mad. I snap, “So you want me out of you and moms hair. Yet you won’t let me marry and go off in my own! What do you want from me?!?! You guys never pay attention, you shut me up with money and gifts, and just treat me like shit in general!” He finally sighs and said, “Let me talk to your mother and his family. Then we’ll talk again. For now, leave me alone.” I nod and walk out of his study, storming to my room. I slam the door and flop on my bed. 

I look at the picture of James and feel my heart skip a beat. So what if in society’s eyes he’s flawed. I like that. And if he’s only 18 like me maybe his immune system will improve who knows. But it doesn’t mean it should prevent him from being loved. I feel my self dozing off and I whisper, “Oh Mr. Madison...I long for the day when I can call you mine.” 

-James’ p.o.v-  
“AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!?!” I shriek at my parents. This is literally the last thing I want. Marrying some asshole who I don’t even know. My mom sighs, “James, it’s for the best and they’re very good friends of ours.” I scoff, “I haven’t even met Thomas, nor has he even met me!!” My father scolded, “JAMES! You have to do this. Thomas might be the only person with interest in you, you’re less than desirable to most other people.” That comment hurt, but I decided against saying anything else. My mom said, “The wedding is in two weeks on a Friday.” I softly ask, “Will I meet him before the wedding?” My mom nods, “He’ll come here two days before the wedding and you two can get acquainted.” I mutter, “More like not stab the bastard.” My father slapped me and I ran to my room. Overwhelmed by everything at this point in time. 

I shut and lock the door and fall down sobbing. I scream, “THIS IS NOT FAIR!” I hear my father yell from the other side of the door, “DEAL WITH IT!” I kick the door.

-Thomas’ p.o.v-  
The next two weeks are full of preparations for the wedding, and I’ve never been this happy. I decided to go a bit old fashion in my wedding outfit. My parents wouldn’t let me wear magenta though. So I settled for the typical black jacket, black waist coat, white shirt, white tie, black pants, black shoes, and black top hat.

The day before we leave as I’m packing my bags I glance at the picture of James. I smile and murmur, “Soon we’ll be together my dear James...” 

-James’ p.o.v-  
There are no words to describe the sheer terror I am feeling about this wedding. I mean I don’t even know the guy! He could be a murderer, a rapist, abusive, or a lunatic! I know literally nothing about him, yet I’m expected to deal with it and marry him. I actually only know a few things about the guy; he’s an only child, supposedly handsome, and very southern. Apparently he lives not too far from us as well, which shocks me even more that I’ve never met him. My parents are forcing me to wear a dress as well, and I absolutely do not want to. I’m case you haven’t noticed. I’m a guy in the 1900’s we don’t exactly wear dresses. But I’ll never admit it out loud that I am pretty good looking in my wedding dress. 

Tomorrow he’s gonna get here and we’re gonna have to spend two days together before the wedding itself. Yeah because two days is definitely enough time to fall in love. But I know deep down my dad is right. To most people I am not desirable. I am sick most of the time, I am quite chubby and fragile, and incredibly stubborn. So I might as well take what I can get I suppose. I’ll just tough it out, but if he does anything stupid this will end with a death toll. 

-Thomas’ p.o.v-  
I wake up full of excitement. Today is the big day! The day I meet James! I get dressed in my typical magenta suit and do my hair. I hope he’s excited to meet me. I grab my bags and load them up in my motorized vehicle. Then I wait for my parents. It’ll be roughly a four hour drive to the Madison’s mansion. But it’s gonna be worth it, I just know it. 

-James’ p.o.v-  
I couldn’t sleep. Not from excitement. But from fear. Absolute fear. This man I have never met...is coming to my house and will be my husband in two days. Not only that but we have to share a room tonight and tomorrow night...and every night for the rest of our lives. What if he takes advantage of me while I’m asleep?!?! I get up and get dressed slowly, every part of me is screaming to crawl back in bed and never leave it. But my parents would drag me out of it. 

I go to the dining room to see them already having breakfast. My mom asks, “Ready to meet Thomas?” I mumble, “Not really...but it’s not like I have a choice.” My father smirks menacingly and said, “You’re right on that.” I eat some of my food, but otherwise I just pick at it. My mom sighs, “James, don’t worry. Thomas really is nice...he can just be a bit...bratty at times.” I roll my eyes, “Fantastic, a bratty husband.” My father slapped me and scolded, “We’ve gone well out of our way to do this...stop complaining!” I whimper and nod. I hope Thomas isn’t abusive... 

A few hours later I hear a knock on my bedroom door. My mom came in and said, “Thomas is here.” Everything stops, and I fight the urge to jump out the window as I get up and follow my mom downstairs. My mom leads me to the living room. A man around my age gets up and my mom introduces him. She smiled, “James, dear. This is Thomas...your husband to be.” I’m not gonna lie, he is handsome. He’s incredibly tall to the point he towers over me, beautiful hair, clearly muscular, beautiful eyes. He’s perfect. He bows slightly and kisses my hand. He looks me in the eyes and whispers, “It’s so nice to meet you finally.” I stammer, “N-nice t-to meet yo-you too...” Oh god, I sound like an idiot and I’m falling in love with him. Curse his damn southern charm.

Our parents ask for time alone and usher us up to my room. I shut the door and whisper, “You can uh...sit anywhere.” He sits carefully on my bed and I sit next to him. We sit in an awkward silence until I speak up, “So...tell me about yourself Mr. Jefferson.” He blushed and smiles, “Call me Thomas. Well...I’m an only child, I plan on going to college to become a lawyer, I like being outside, and honestly...I’m pretty lonely.” Ah, that explains a lot. But I can’t help but feel sorry for him. I nod and say, “You sound like a well rounded person. I like that. I’m too fragile to go to college my parents say, I have multiple siblings my my parents have booted them out for this event so they don’t ruin it, I like reading, looking at art, and making art, and I’m also pretty lonely.” He chuckled softly and sighs, “A perfect match.” I laugh softly and nod. Soon we drift into an easy conversation, one that flows on its own from one topic to the next.

I ask, “Do you like being an only child?” He shook his head, “Absolutely not. My parents pay no attention to me, and just give me gifts to keep me out of their hair. They’re barely ever home as well, always going on trips without me and such. I’ve always been on my own really. I practically raised myself with the help of a few nannies. I would much rather have siblings. Even though they can be annoying. It would just be nice to have company I suppose.” I reply, “That sounds horrible. My parents don’t really like me all that much, they hit me quite often. Mainly my dad, my mom can go either way depending on her mood. Having siblings can be fun, but I’m constantly compared to them. Then I’m reminded I’m the bum child. The sick one. It sucks. I didn’t choose to be sick all the time, and I most certainly don’t like it. My parents need to blame themselves for my genetic flaws.” He hugged me carefully and I melted into the touch and hugged him back. 

He murmured, “I don’t think any less of you for the things you can’t control. And I’m not going to hurt you because of it either.” I whisper, “This will be good for the both of us. Just getting away from our families. And we don’t ever have to invite them to our house.” He chuckled and said, “Agreed James. Agreed.” I felt him kiss my cheek and I blushed madly. He pulled back and said, “You truly are beautiful James, and you’ve stolen my heart.” I smile, “And you’ve stolen mine.”

He asked, “What are you wearing for our wedding?” I blushed and whispered, “A dress. My parents are forcing me to wear a dress. Even though I am a guy...it’s so embarrassing.” He kissed my temple and said, “It’s okay. You could wear a bunny outfit and still be handsome.” I blushed and buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and said, “You’re adorable Jemmy...can I call you that?” I nodded.

-WEDDING DAY-  
When I woke up Thomas was already gone, which was the plan because for tradition on wedding day we can’t see each other until the ceremony. I head to the kitchen and eat a light breakfast, I am incredibly nervous. What if after the wedding he turns into an abusove monster? What if he cheats on me? What if he is only leading me on? I shake slightly and look as my mom comes downstairs, already dressed for the wedding. She softly asked, “How are you feeling?” I whisper, “Terrified. What if he’s just leading me on?” She said, “He’s not. I can tell he’s truly and madly in love with you.” She said, “Come on, I’ll help you get into your dress.” I cringe slightly but nod and get up, knowing there’s no sense in fighting. I just don’t get why o have to wear I dress! I’m a full fledged male, I have the whole package!

The dress itself is quite simple. It’s long, white, with light blue lace flowers sewn onto it. My mom put in the veil and it already itches like crazy. My father comes in and he’s dressed in his suit. He says, “It’s time to go.” So we leave and go to the church in a horse drawn carriage. I’m shaking terribly and my mom notices. She sighs, “James, calm down.” We get there and step out, my mom is walking me down the isle so my dad heads in to make sure everything is good to go. 

Soon it’s showtime. I take a deep breath and link arms with my mom. Then we walk into the church, I am trembling with fear and I hope nobody notices. I glance up at Thomas and I blush as I see him looking me up and down with a blush and smile on his face. Then we make eye contact and I see tears in his eyes. I smile at him and his smile grows. He mouths, ‘You’re stunning’ I blush and mouth, ‘So are you.’ I finally got up to him and handed my bouquet to my mom. Then Thomas and I held hands as the ceremony started.   
-1 hour later-   
“You may now kiss.” I pulled Thomas to me and pulled him down and kissed him passionately on the lips, making him yelp in shock. But he soon melted into the kiss. We finally pulled apart and everyone cheered. We held hands and ran out of the church and hopped in the carriage waiting for us. We were gonna take a trip to one of his estates for our honeymoon, and possibly live there. Luckily our bags are already loaded up and our families wave us off. We didn’t feel like doing anything major after which is why we’re already leaving for our honeymoon. 

Once we get to Monticello we grab our bags and head in. He shows me around and I admire all the French artwork. Later that night we lay in bed together Thomas reading a book on politics and I’m cuddled up with him. He sets the book down and pulls me closer to him, a smile on his face. He said, “I’m so glad you finally warmed up to me.” I chuckle, “Same here. You really aren’t all that bad.”   
-afterward- (minor TW)   
They choose to live in Monticello and James takes up minor farming. In 1914 at the breakout of WW1 Thomas is sent to fight, he’s lucky and survived. But not without consequences. Thomas has frequent nightmares, has periods of muteness, outbursts of panic, and sometimes can’t walk. But James is right there helping his dear Thomas. James passed away in 1946 to lung cancer, and Thomas ends up taking his own life a few weeks later. Both men are buried next to each other, and they are very respected.


	35. Burrens- Domestic Lifestyle AU (fluff and smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Laurens(Burr) and his husband John Laurens live with their three kids in a small town in the mountains of North Carolina. (No, I don’t mean South Carolina) As the kids leave for their final day of school before winter break Aaron and John prepare and manage to have some fun 😉.

-Aaron’s p.o.v-  
I wake up about half an hour before I need to wake the kids up. Which thankfully gives me more time to snuggle and admire my husband. I look at John as he sleeps and smile slightly. I brush his curly hair away from his face to get a better look at him and his freckles. He instinctively moves closer to me and I smile even more. I rub his back while he continues to sleep. Enjoying the calm before the chaos of the last day before winter break for our kids. 

Once the alarm goes off John stuck his arm out and slammed it on the off button. He is by no means a morning person. With the exception of Thanksgiving, Valentines Day, Christmas, his birthday, my birthday, any one of our kids birthdays, our anniversary, and New Years Eve. I chuckle and kiss his cheek. He groans and rolls over, half of him on top of me. I chuckle and shove him off saying, “I need to go wake up the kids. You need to go make them breakfast. This is a team event today, since they’ll be full of energy.” He gets up and so do I. I peck him on the lips and head out of our room. Knocking on all three bedroom doors. 

Yep, John and I are the proud adoptive parents of three wonderful children. The oldest is Theodosia, she’s 13. The other two are 7 year old fraternal twins named James and Martha. We refused to take one twin without the other even though it was offered that we could split them. John and I would’ve been torn up if we split them. Soon two hyper seven year olds and one slightly groggy yet excited teen come out of their rooms. I smile and greet them all. I head downstairs with them where John is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I set the table and help make sure the kids have their stuff ready to go.

Then I rush to the kitchen to help John. Our mornings are sometimes chaotic, but around this time of year every morning is chaotic. The moment it’s December 1st, the chaos starts. He whispers in my ear, “After we drop the kids off and go to the store I was thinking we could...play a little bit.” I blush and try and keep my composure, luckily the kids are too engrossed in talking about what they would do with all the money in the world. I murmur, “That’d be nice.” We serve breakfast and eat at the table with the kids, like we always do. John of course hyping them up even more by telling them all the fun stuff we have planned for them. But I love it. I love this life, I love my husband, and I love my kids. So I can’t be too mad. 

After dropping them off and picking things up at the store John and I finally get home. We go in and he pins me against the wall. He growls, “Fuck...I’ve needed this for a very long time.” He kisses me and rolls his body into mine. I moan softly and he sticks his tongue in my mouth. He pulled back and looked at my lips then whispered in my ear, “How about we go put those pretty lips of yours to work? Hmm?” I nodded and he carried me to our room. He placed me on the floor and stripped himself. I stared at his cock that was already rock hard. He wasn’t too big, but big enough for me to be in some pain. He ran the tip of his member along my lips, precum dribbling onto them. “So pretty,” he praised, “so good for me.” I blushed at the praise and he grabbed his cock in one hand and commanded, “Open.” I opened my mouth and he pushed his cock in. 

I moaned at the warm heavy heat in my mouth, the vibrations making him moan as well. He holds my head still and thrusts gently into my mouth. He mutters curses, and praises. He groans, “Fuck Aaron...you’re so good...” I swallow around his member and he yells, “FUCK!” I smirk. He thrusts into my mouth even faster and I feel a mixture of spit and precum sliding down my chin. He slides out of my mouth, a string of spit connects my lips and his cock. He smirked, “You’re so fucking sexy Aaron.” I blush as he wipes away my spit.

He places a hand under my chin and makes me look him in the eyes. He smirks, “My beautiful slut.” I smile at the praise. He lifted me up and tossed me on the bed. He made quick work of taking off my clothes. Then he pinned my arms above my head, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I whispered, “I need you...I need you so bad John...” he licked up the side of my neck and nibbled my ear lobe. He purred, “You’ll get me...if you beg for it.” I growled in response. I don’t mind begging, but I am aching with need at this point. 

“Come on John, please! I need your cock in me! I need to be filled up! Just fuck me already! I can’t wait anymore John...” I beg. He slams his lips onto mine and we have a heated make out session. I feel him suck on my tongue a bit before he finally pulls away. I whimper, “Fuck me raw...” He asked, “Are you sure?” I nod, “I’m already stretched, just fuck me!” He chuckled, “Damn...you must want me bad!” I nod vigorously. He lines himself up with my entrance and slams into me. My cock throbs with excitement, a spurt of precum landing on my stomach. He growls, “You’re always so fucking tight!” He begins pounding into me and I scream, “AH FUCK JOHN!” I scratch down his back and he moans in response. We shared a sloppy kiss. He angled his thrusts and soon rammed into my prostate. He kept hitting that spot while I chanted, “YES YES YES YES YES!” 

He chuckled, “Does that feel good?” I nod quickly. He takes my cock in one of his hands and begins stroking it in time with his thrusts. As I feel myself nearing the edge I begin chanting his name like it’s a prayer. Next thing I know I’m over the edge. A worish moan of his name on his lips, as I tremble and cling to him. I feel him cum inside me as well, which makes me moan again. He slowly pulls out and collapses next to me. I pull him close and cry. This is typical for me, and it’s not because I’m in pain or upset. He knows that. It’s just from all of the feelings of love and desire. These things I’d never had up until I met John. It just makes me feel so good about myself. 

He hugs me and I feel him plant a kiss on the top of my head. He murmurs, “You’re so good for me Aaron. I love you so much. I’m so lucky I get to call you my husband.” I giggle and say, “The same goes for you.” He looks at the time and sighs, “We still have four hours before we need to pick up the kids. So we still have time to get stuff ready for cookie baking tonight. But, we rest first.” I nod and he pulls the covers up over us. He sat his alarm on his phone for an hour so we could take a nap or simply rest. He soon drifts off to sleep, and I lay awake thinking about anything. Mainly how lucky I am.

How lucky I was to get into my dream college. Then to get my dream job as a lawyer. Then to meet John. Who’s a super sweet doctor. Then how lucky I was to get together with him, and ended up marrying him. Then the three beautiful kids we have. The nice home we live in over looking a lake in the mountains. Everything fell into place after a turbulent childhood and messed up teenage years. I hold John right to me and drift off into sleep, a small smile on my face.


End file.
